SKETCH OF THE SEA
by playwithkai
Summary: Kisah ini bermula saat Do Kyungsoo ketika menghadiri reuni bersama teman-teman SMA-nya. Reuni tersebut mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan peristiwa yang dialami dulu, masa dimana dia kehilangan seseorang yang amat dicintai, adegan berikutnya adalah kilas balik peristiwa tersebut. cerita berdasarkan salah satu movie yang mengharu biru, My girl and I KAISOO, KAI, D.O.
1. Kyungsoo-ah

Kereta yang membawa Kyungsoo berbelok menikung meninggalkan pemandangan kota. Hamparan laut mulai terlihat dari sisi kanan jendela kereta yang sedang melaju menuju ke stasiun terakhir disalah satu kota pinggiran. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk datang kembali setelah sepuluh tahun terakhir dia meninggalkan kota kelahirannya untuk menghdiri acara reuni SMA-nya.

Kyungsoo berbelok meninggalkan keramaian setasiun, masuk ke sebuah gang yang hanya cukup memuat satu badan mobil saja. Dua puluh meter, dan keramaian itu tinggal sayup-sayup saja di latar belakang. Kyungsoo berjalan menyamping melewati gang kecil yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah celah antara ruko dan lahan perumahan. Gang sempit itu berujung di sebuah turunan yang agak curam. Dari situ, terbentanglah sebuah pemukiman penduduk. Jalanan yang sedikit lebar berlanjut, melewati sederetan rumah petak yang diisi oleh keluarga kelas pinggiran. Anak-anak kecil berkeliaran, bermain-main, berteriak-teriak.

Kyungsoo menyalakan rokoknya dan berjalan dengan tangan kosong pada jalanan bekas rel kereta api, suara ombak dari bawah tebing terus menghantam pikirannya yang tampak sedang kalut itu, ia juga membiarkan angin mengacak rambutnya dan membawa pergi asap rokok yang ia hembuskan dari celah bibirnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara lelaki memanggil namanya,

"Kyungsoo-ah..."

Suasana reuni sangat ramai, panitia mengadakan acara kumpul-kumpul itu di pinggir dermaga. Mereka sedang bersantap hidangan seafood, sebagian dari nya menyanyikan mars kebanggaan sekolah dan tak sedikit dari mereka hanya mengingatnya pada bagian _chorus _ sepuluh tahun adalah rentang waktu yang cukup lama untuk sebuah memori... _Mars_.

"Hey, asapnya ke mukaku."

Di salah satu meja terkumpullah tiga orang teman yang sedang menikmati hidangan berasap, mereka secara bergantian membakar lembaran daging mentah untuk langsung mereka makan.

"Jauh-jauh kesini, kukira kita akan menyantap sashimi. Tapi ternyata usus babi." Sehun mengangkat sumpitnya tinggi tinggi tanda protes.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya melirik dan mengipasi asap yang semakin besar.

"Ikan mentah lebih murah dan segar di Seoul, Semua yang ada disini berasal dari Seoul." Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar daging-aneh lagi.

"Tapi disini kan daerah pesisir."

"Oh ya? Dan kenapa aku baru sadar? Ahahahah." Chanyeol mengangkat tinggi-tinggi rentetan usus babi dengan sumpitnya namun bagi Sehun itu agak menjijikkan.

Tapi ketiga teman itu melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa 'dia' belum datang?" tanya Sehun kepada dua temannya.

"Apakah dia juga tidak datang tahun ini?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Apakah menurutmu dia akan benar-benar datang? Sudah sepuluh tahun dia tidak datang selama 10 tahun." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dia belum melupakan anak itu?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat aksi kedua temannya terhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Siapa? Jjongin?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, penuh tanda tanya.

Sehun menoleh, Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya berharap tak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka tentang 'dia' dan Jongin.

"Ini hari peringatan meninggalnya Jongin." Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

"Oh ya?" berlainan dengan dua temannya Chanyeol terlihat lebih santai. "Apakah dia datang atau tidak?"

"Jika pacar pertamamu meninggal, apakah kau bisa mudah melupakannya?" Sehun menanyakan hal itu pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan dibicarakan, Dia lupa atau tidak itu urusannya." Chanyeol kembali berkutan dengan lilitan usus babi-nya, Sehun menahan muka ingin muntah.

Sehun ingin mencium aroma arak saat itu juga. Ia memanggil salah satu ahjumma yang sedang melayani pesanan yang tampaknya sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilannya, sebelum matanya berhasil menangkap sosok yang berpakaian hitam-hitam lengkap dengan sunglasses bewarna senada dengan pakaiannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

Mata Sehun menjadi berbinar setelah melihat sosok yang datang, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ikut merasakan rasa bahagia setelah mendapati temannya yang baru saja ia bicarakan datang dan tersenyum kearah mereka.

Baekhyun berlari kecil dan menghambur pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.

"Senang melihatmu, apa kabar?"

Satu persatu Kyungsoo menjabat tangan ketiga temannya itu.

Stories told by the heart of the sea  
Dreams that flow from the past  
The vivid deep blue eyes watching over  
Through all the endless nights and days

"Kim Jong In! Kim Jong In! Kau bisa mendengarku?!"

Suara ombak yang meninggi dan angin laut beradu dengan teriakan Baekhyun setinggi beberapa oktav. Keempat teman itu sedang berdiri berjajar di dekat sebuah mercusuar, meluapkan emosi bertahun-tahun yang sebenarnya mereka pendam. Mereka ikut merasakan sakit yang diderita salah seorang sahabatnya, Kyungsoo yang telah kehilangan Kim Jongin di masa lalu. Di masa lalu mereka tidak bisa menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo menghilang begitu saja setelah upacara perpisahan yang sebelumnya merubah menjadi pendiam dan penyendiri.

"Kim Jong In! Kyungsoo masih tak bisa melupakakanmu! Apa kau sekejam ituuuu?!" Baekhyun mulai tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya, ia meraung-raung berteriak kepada ombak yang bergemuruh.

Chanyeol meneriakkan namanya dan berusaha mendekap Baekhyun.

"Jongin! Kami pun tau kalau otaknya kecil tapi penuh kenangan atas dirimu!"

"Baekhyun-ah..."

"Bebaskan temanku Kim Jongin! Kau tidak bisa membuatnya seperti ini terus!"

Chanyeol akhirnya menyeret Baekhyun sementara Sehun juga ikut mengambil andil dalam menenangkan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar lautan luas, pandangannya seketika memburuk seiring butiran air mata hendak memaksa keluar.

"Aku Mohon Jongin! Bebaskan temanku!" sayup sayup suara Baekhyun masih terdengar meski Chanyeol dan Sehun telah menggiringnya keluar area mercusuar.


	2. Summer School

Pesisir, Musim Panas 1996

Seseorang pemuda muncul dari dalam air laut, ia mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian berusaha sekuat tenaga menyeret satu orang yang berhasil ia selamatkan. Riak air terbelah untuk dua orang yang sedang menuju ke bibir pantai.

Orang yang ia selamatkan tak sadarkan diri, pemuda itu menyeret dan meletakkannya di pinggir pantai begitu saja, bahkan ombak kecil masih menerpa tubuh tak sadar itu. Merasa tugas kemanusiaannya terselesaikan, pemuda itu begitu saja meninggalkannya. Orang yang ia selamatkan masih bernafas dan ia tahu itu artinya masih ada kehidupan disana. Tak jauh melangkah, ia merasa janggal. Sesuatau telah hilang dari-nya. Sebuah _Pager_.

.

Bagian I

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Laki-laki muda itu spontan terbangun, memuntahkan air dari dalam perutnya.

Pandangan jijik terlihat dari muka salah orang-orang yang sedang mengerumuni Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, nama pemuda yang baru saja terselamatkan dari kecelakaan renang-nya itu juga memuntahkan benda yang seperti lumut yang berwarna hijau pekat.

Merasa tak beres, ketiga temannya ikut berjongkok dan memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Urgg, aku tidak tahu. Aku mengalami kram." Kyungso mengerjapkan matanya, masih setengah sadar.

"apa kalian yang menyelamatkanku?" Tanya-nya lagi.

Teman-temannya tidak fokus, ya ini adalah liburan musim panas anak sekolah di pantai kapan lagi ada kesempatan melihat gadis anak kelas sebelah berbikini? Ditambah kelas renang telah ditutup sejak semester lalu karena alasan lama, dana.

Kyungsoo masih pening, sementara ketiga temannya sudah seperti orang lapar menatap beberapa gadis yang berkelompok tak jauh dari mereka.

Liburan telah usai, musim panas masih mendominasi bahkan liburan berhenti di tengah-tengah bulan musim panas.

Masih berseragam sekolah, Kyungsoo mengerem sepeda nya setelah sampai didepan rumah lawas yang bertuliskan 'PENGURUS PEMAKAMAN"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan teras rumah itu. Keningnya mengernyit heran. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam, sepasang mata bulatnya memperhatikan isi dalam rumah tersebut. Ia meninggalkan tas ranselnya di lantai, lalu berjalan melewati tumpukan peti mati kayu berbagai ukuran.

"Kakek?" sapanya.

Kyungsoo masih heran tak biasa Kakeknya tak di tempat seperti ini.

"Ahhh!" Kyungsoo memekik kaget. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Dihadapannya muncul seorang pria tua dari dalam peti mati, meregangkan sedikit ototnya.

"Aish, " Kyungsoo membuang nafas, tangannya masih memegang dadanya.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba dengan cara seperti itu! kakek membuatku kaget!" sesalnya sembari duduk diatas balai-balai.

"Oh itu kau. Ini terlalu sempit ngomong-ngomong." Sang kakek memperlihatkan alat ukur kepada Kyungsoo.

Kakek Kyungsoo adalah penyedia jasa pemakaman sekaligus perlengkapannya. Kyungsoo sering pergi kesana, kalau tidak disuruh ibunya mengantar jatah makan siang untuk kakek ya dia hanya sekedar bermain kesana seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Oh-Apakah peti mati itu untuk kakek?" seloroh Kyungsoo.

Kakeknya memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sebal. "Yah, Kau ingin aku cepat mati? Kita akan tua bersama jadi jangan sembarangan bicara!"

Sedikit menyesal membuat kakeknya kesal, kyungsoo mengulum ludahnya.

"Lalu, untuk siapa peti ini?"

"Tuan Park."

"Ayah dari tetangga yang rumahnya diujung itu?"

Sang kakek hanya membalasnya dengan deheman kecil, masih sibuk dengan 'acara' ukur-mengukurnya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan tutup peti mati lainnya yang bergerak-gerak, ia kembali dibuat kaget oleh sosok yang muncul dari dalam peti tersebut.

"aaa!"

Kyungsoo kembali menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Aku suka yang ini." orang tua itu berkata pada kakek Kyungsoo.

"Yang itu harganya mahal."

"Kalau begitu beri aku diskon."

"Terserah kau." Jawab Kakek Kyungsoo.

"Kami membuat sup kacang merah. Mampirlah." Kata orang tua yang bernama Tuan Park tersebut sebelum ia melipat tangannya kebelakang dan berpamit pulang.

Kyungsoo paham betul dengan semua ini, kata orang tua jaman dahulu orang baik akan tahu kapan dia meninggal, sementara Tuan Park salah satunya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju jendela besar di salah satu rumah kakeknya. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya, melongok ke arah jalanan yang berdebu musim panas. Kakek menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sekaleng bir dingin untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ahh cuaca ini pembunuh." Kata Kyungsoo sambil jemarinya menekan pembuka kaleng.

Kakek menatapnya aneh, kemudian mendaratkan pukulannya dikepala Kyungsoo, "Jangan gunakan kata itu disini."

Kyungsoo mengusap kepalanya dan menanyakan alasannya "Kenapa?"

"Tak seorang pun terbunuh disini, mereka datang sebelum mati." Jawab sang kakek, sebelum ia meminum bir dingin miliknya.

Kyungsoo menenggak birnya. Ini hanya bir dingin biasa tidak akan mabuk sekali minum, pikirnya.

"Aigo... ini bir pembunuh."

"Kakek menyebalkan." protes Kyungsoo, "Ternyata Kakek juga mengatakan hal itu."

Suara gemerincing furin terdengan sayup-sayup diantara percakapan mereka, keduanya masih menatap jalan berdebu dari jendela rumah.

"Kakek, apakah Tuan Park akan meninggal?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Semua orang akan mati, cepat atau lambat."

"Biarkan saja." Kyungsoo setengah mengejek kemudian menenggak habis bir dinginnya.

"Beristirahat dengan tenang, maksudmu."

Keduanya tergelak.

Suasana sekolah daerah pesisir sama seperti biasanya, sayup sayup lagu _Magnolia Tree_ terdengar dari ujung kelas musik. Hari ini adalah jadwal kelas musik untuk Kyungsoo. Ia tampak begitu serius menyanyikan lagu tersebut bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Lagu itu diiringi oleh dentingan piano yang dimainkan salah seorang teman berbakat mereka. Ditengah-tengah konsentrasinya menyanyi, Kyungsoo menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Seseorang menatapnya. Kyungsoo agak heran ia melihat sekelilingnya tak ada yang menatap ke arah pria yang tengah menatapnya.

Siapa? Apakah aku? Batin Kyungsoo bingung.

Pria itu kembali ikut bernyanyi. Kyungsoo juga kembali menyenandungkan nada-nada yang hilang dari bibirnya.

"Ah, bagaimana ini. Aku harus berkonsentrasi belajar." Kata gadis yang duduk di depan Kyungsoo setengah berbisik.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menjawabnya tanpa sadar.

Gadis itu menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, berusaha agar suaranya didengar Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin menatapku terus di kelas." Ia menoleh cepat kearah Kyungsoo sebelum guru memergokinya, masih berbisik.

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Kurasa ia akan mengajakku berkencan satu minggu lagi." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya ikut melirik ke arah Jongin, karena gadis didepannya itu terus menatap Jongin.

Kelas usai, jam istirahat diberlakukan.

Kyungsoo menguap lebar dan berjalan di koridor, malas. Ia berpapasan dengan Kim Jongin dan menghentikan langkahnya, karena posisi mereka tepat berhadapan berlawanan arah. Kyungsoo minggir ke kanan sedangkan Jongin minggir ke kiri, dengan cepat kyungsoo minggir ke kiri, Jongin juga ikut minggir ke kanan. Posisi _vice versa_ ini membuat Kyungsoo pasrah.

"Baiklah, kau berjalan duluan." Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah.

"Tidak, Kau duluan." Jongin menjawabnya.

Kyungsoo kembali melangkah minggir ke kiri, Jongin ke kanan (lagi?)

"aku ke kanan dan kau ke kiri." Kyungsoo berusaha mengakhiri.

"Maksudmu ke kiri mu?" tanya jongin.

...

Kyungsoo memegang bahu Jongin dan berjalan menyamping di sebelah kanan dengan hati-hati. Jongin menatap keanehan yand dilakukan Kyungsoo. Setelah berhasil melewati Jongin, Kyungsoo berlalu begitu saja.

"Hey." Sapa Jongin yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Belikan aku kroket."

Kyungso penasaran, ia membalik tubuhnya kembali berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Belikan saja."

Ini begitu cepat bagi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa ia membelikan roti isi daging itu untuk Jongin. Jongin siswa paling tampan dan kaya di sekolahnya. Bagaimana nanti jika siswa-siswi lain menganggap ia diintimidasi oleh Jongin?

"Tidak. emm-maksudku jika kau kubelikan kroket akan sulit bagi kita."

"Kenapa?"

"Sulit saja." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Suasana kantin sekolah sangat ramai seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo muncul berdesakan ditengah-tengah para siswa yang sedang berebut untuk mendapatkan kroket, sesekali ia tenggelam kebawah karena tingginya yang tak seberapa itu.

"omo, kau menginjak kakiku!" teriak Kyungsoo masih dengan beberapa lembar uang di tangannya.

Namun ia tak lagi mempedulikannya, uang telah ditukar dengan dua buah kroket dan ia berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kroket itu. Jongin menunggunya dengan santai, tak jauh dari kerumunan. Kyungso dengan sedikit gugup menyerahkannya pada Jongin. Si penerima hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, hanya mendengar suara bungkus kroket dibuka cepat-cepat oleh Jongin.

Suara ribut kerumunan mendadak berhenti. Mereka semua menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Jongin menatap mereka, kemudian Kyungsoo.

Merasa biasa saja, Jongin pun memakan kroketnya. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah was-was tidak karuan menanti reaksi selanjutnya dari para siswa yang melihatnya membelikan kroket untuk sang bintang sekolah.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang masih mengunyah, Jongin menatap balik kali ini dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar membuat matanya sedikit menyipit.

Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

Sekolah telah usai. Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai namun tiba-tiba ia dihentikan oleh tiga temannya.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" temannya berhasil menghentikannya. Kyungsoo berhenti dan menjejakkan kaki ke tanah.

"ada apa?"

"Bodoh, kau dipermainkan." Kata Sehun, ia merupakan salah satu teman dekat Kyungsoo di kelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya malas.

"Menurutmu apakah ini normal? Kenapa anak sombong itu mendadak menyuruhmu membelikannya kroket?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng malas.

"Dia pasti bosan dengan segala hal yang dimilikinya. Dia bosan menyuruh _maid_ di rumahnya sehingga di sekolah ia berlagak menyuruhmu seperti pembantu."

Kyungsoo tampak malas dengan perkataan Sehun yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Mungkin Sehun benar, Kyungsoo kau harus berhati-hati dengan dia." Chanyeol ikut menimpali, sementara Baekhyun hanya menganguk setuju.

"Kau tahu Amber _yankee_ nomor satu di sekolah ini? aku dengar dia menyukai Jongin. Kalau dia sampai tahu matilah kau." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Bodoh, apa hubungannya dengan gadis yang menyukainya? Perkataanmu terdengar seperti Kyungsoo telah merebut Jongin dari-nya." Sehun melirik kearah Chanyeol.

"Apakah kalian mau membully aku dengan lawakan 'gay' lagi? Aku bosan. " Kyungsoo makin acuh tak acuh.

"Aku hanya membelikannya koroket! Kenapa banyak sekali spekulasi yang muncul huh?"

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya, meluncur kearah turunan dengan sepedanya.

"Kita tunggu saja. Kroket hanya permulaan!" teriak Sehun.

Kyungsoo sudah menjauh di depan mereka.

"Kyungsoo! Kau dipermainkan, ia akan mencampakanmu setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau mencemaskan Kyungsoo atau cemburu?" Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang cemburu? Aku normal." Kata Chanyeol setengah mendengus.

"Apa Kyungsoo tadi berkata gay? Soal apa?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Berita tentang Kyungsoo yang 'diperbudak' oleh Jongin menyebar dengan luas melalui mulut ke mulut. Hingga berita ini sampai pada Amber.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya selama Amber dan anak buahnya menyuruh mengikutinya ke belakang sekolah.

Amber berdecak kesal, ia memutar langkahnya namun naas, kepalanya berbenturan dengan Kyungsoo. Keras.

"Aaah! Sial." Rutuk amber pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengelus dahinya perlahan.

"Kau si brengsek yang berusaha mencari perhatian Jongin kan?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, satu spekulasi paling aneh muncul dari pemikiran ketua preman di sekolahnya itu.

"Aku?"

"Memangnya ada orang lain disini? kau tahu kan." Bentak amber sambil bersungut menahan emosi.

"Aku tidak mencari perhatian Jongin."

"Aku benci pengecut sepertimu. Kuhajar kau." Amber menarik kerah Kyungsoo, membuat pria mungil itu tercekik.

"T-tunggu, kau tidak bisa-"

"Tunggu apa huh? Tunggu sampai kau berhasil memanfaatkannya?Dia kaya dan tampan, kau pasti ingin mendekatinya supaya terkenal kan?" amber makin mengeratkan tangannya. Meskipun ia seorang gadis, tapi tenaganya sama seperti laki-laki berbadan besar.

"Uhuk, ini menyakitkan tolong lepaskan aku."

Tiba-tiba Jongin datang, ia berjalan menuruni tangga taman belakang sekolah dengan santainya.

"oh! Itu Jongin! Kim Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo ditengah rasa kesakitannya.

Amber sedikit meregangkan cengkramannya, ia memasang senyum di wajahnya yang sangar untuk Jongin.

"huh?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan Amber.

"Kim Jongin, kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dan tidak saling kenal, kan? Tolong aku." Kyungsoo memastikan.

Jongin menatapnya heran, amber kembali mengeratkan cengkeramannya dan menyeret Kyungsoo di depan Jongin.

"hai, Jongin." Sapa Amber. "Apa kau merasa dirugikan karena dekat dengan tikus kecil ini?"

"Tidak, hubungan kami makin dekat setiap harinya." Sahut Jongin mantap.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia tahu Amber akan membantingnya dalam hitungan detik.

Dan ternyata benar, punggung Kyungsoo menyentuh tanah dengan kerasnya.

Buk!

Jongin menatap tidak percaya,

Kring kring!

Bunyi bel sepeda menyadarkan mereka semua.

"Kyungsoo! Ayo cepat pergi!" Chanyeol datang bersama Baekhyun dengan dua sepeda.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya bangkit.

Amber menggigit bibirnya tanda sebal.

Jongin membonceng di sepeda Chanyeol, sedangkan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Kecepatan penuh!" seru Jongin.

"Yak! kejar mereka!" perintah Amber pada anak buahnya. Mereka berlarian.

Sesorang bersepeda menabrak Amber dari belakang.

"Kejar sepeda itu! cepat!" perintah Amber tanpa mengindahkan siapa yang sedang ia tumpangi.

"Ya, tapi aku ini gurumu."

Amber frustasi, ia kehilangan kesempatan menghajar Kyungsoo lebih lama.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan penuh, menuju turunan dan merusak barisan latihan drum band. Tapi mereka terlihat bahagia bisa kabur.

Jongin terus melihat Kyungsoo yang dibonceng Baekhyun, mereka tertawa bersama. Kyungsoo menyombongkan diri karena dia dan Baekhyun berhasil menyalip sepeda Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu hal itu, ia mengayuh lebih cepat dari Baekhyun dan berhasil melewatinya. Jongin mengarahkan jarinya seolah-olah sedang menembak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendekap dadanya, berpura-pura mendapat tembakan dari Jongin. Sepeda melaju kencang diantara kendaraan lain yang lewat. Sebuah bus melintas dan membunyikan klakson kencang, keduanya berhasil melewati samping bus tersebut. Sementara Dari dalam bus, Sehun melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang bersama. Ia menggigit koran yang ia bawa sambil berteriak ke luar jendela bus.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" teriaknya.

"Kalian tega sekali!"

Orang orang dalam bus menahan Sehun yang akan melompat dari dalam bus.

Entah bagaimana caranya, kini Kyungsoo berada dalam boncengan Jongin. Mereka melewati jalanan yang sedang ditumbuhi bunga.

"Apa aku lebih berat dari yang kau kira?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menarik tas ransel jongin.

"Tidak, kau seperti yang kukira." Jawab Jongin senang.

Mereka tertawa bersama lagi.

Tebing jalanan yang mereka lewati sangat indah, dengan pemandangan lautan luas di bawahnya. Daerah pantai yang indah.

Kyungsoo tak langsung pulang, ia dan Jongin mendatangi area mercusuar dan duduk di salah satu pagar pembatasnya, melihat lautan yang luas.

"Lautnya biru sekali." Kata Jongin takjub.

"Laut selalu begitu." Jawab Kyungsoo acuh.

"Lihatlah, itu seakan bisa membuat tanganku menjadi biru jika aku menyentuhnya." Jongin menampakkan telapak tangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"ya, tapi itu tak bisa." Kyungsoo masih terlihat gugup, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau bisa berenang?" tanya Jongin.

"tentu saja, lihat." Kyungsoo memperagakan caranya ia berenang dengan gaya seolah-olah ia atlet renang profesional, hal ini mengudang tawa renyah jongin.

"Apa? Kenapa menertawaiku?" Kyungsoo menghentikan aksinya, ia tahu kelakuannya barusan aneh.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh?"

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Jongin.

"aish, Si Amber itu menyebalkan sekali! Dia-dia... ah tidak. Mereka menyelamatkanku." Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan melambaikan kedua tangannya kearah Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sedang menuntun sepedanya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka juga membalas lambaian Kyungsoo.

"apa kau bermain sepak bola?" tanya jongin setelah Kyungsoo puas melambaikan tangan.

"yah, saat masih SMP tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit malu, mengingat prestasi Jongin di bidang olah raga berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Apa kau penjaga gawang?"

"hehe, Iya. Itu tidak akan membuatku berlari dan berbenturan dengan pemain lainnya."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Aku sudah menduganya, tipe pria kecil sepertimu pasti tidak berbakat olah raga. Apa kau mengikuti klub merangkai bunga?"

Kyungsoo mem-_pout _kan bibirnya tanda tak setuju.

"Apa tidak ada hobi lainnya seperti makan atau main game?"

"Kau punya video game? Bukankah itu harganya sangat mahal?" Jongin memandang Kyungsoo takjub.

"Iya, bahkan aku memiliki _Playstation _ atau apalah itu namanya."

"Oh, itu terdengar keren. Jarang ada orang tua yang mau membelikan anaknya barang mahal seperti itu." Jongin mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, Pamanku menemukannya di tempat pembuangan sampah dan memperbaikinya untuk hadiah ulang tahunku tahun ini." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, itu akan lebih menarik kalau kita memainkannya berdua. Kapan-kapan ajak aku ke rumahmu ya." Jongin tersenyum, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kita pernah sekelas." tambahnya.

Kyungsoo makin menatap Jongin intens, kali ini Jongin yang kalah ia membuang pandangannya ke langit yang kemerahan.

"ah, iya benar." Kyungsoo ikut membuang pandangannya kearah langit senja.

"Rumah kakekmu dekat dengan rumahku kan?" tanya Jongin.

"ah kau tau soal itu juga." Kyungsoo merasa aneh sekarang, keringat dinginnya menetes.

"Kau ingat tidak ketika kita ditugaskan membersihkan ruangan kelas bersama? Apa kau ingat apa yang kau tanyakan dariku?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"em, apa?"

"Apa kau ingat apa arti Jjong dalam Jongin?" tanya Jongin terus memburu.

"ah! Jjong berarti kehidupan bukan? Dan Soo dalam namaku berarti hebat." Kyungsoo tampak gembira akan ingatannya bersama Jongin dulu.

"Iya! Apa kau sudah mengingatnya , Do Kyungsoo?"

"Uhm." Kyungsoo menganguk mantap.

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan membalik telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Jongin.

Ia menuliskan sebuah huruf diatas telapak tangan Kyungsoo, membuat si empunya merasa sedikit geli.

Kyungsoo kemudian juga menarik telapak tangan Jongin dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Mereka terus tertawa setelahnya.

"Belikan aku _pager._"

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar apa yang Jongin katakan meski ia tak dapat mencerna maksud dari perkataannya.

"_Pager_ku hilang saat aku menyelamatkanmu. Jadi kau harus membelikanku." Lanjut Jongin tanpa basa-basi.

Kyungsoo masih bingung, otaknya yang kecil tentu susah untuk me-_loading_ kalimat ambigu dari Jongin.

Jongin terlihat sebal dengan kelemahan Kyungsoo menangkap kata-katanya, meski-itu-memang-tidak cukup jelas untuk dimengerti.

"Karena aku?"

"Pabbo."

Jongin mengatai Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ia melambaikan tangannya untuk Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya pergi naik ke atas menara.

Mereka berdiri diatas menara paling ujung, bersama menatap langit kemerahan.

"Lautnya merah sekali." Kata Jongin.

"Biasanya memang begitu disaat-saat seperti ini." Kyungsoo mengadahkan tangannya ke langit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ketika hujan laut akan berubah menjadi hijau. Sayang hari ini tidak hujan, jika tidak kita bisa melihat tiga warna air laut dalam sehari."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Tuhan sangat ahli menggambar lautan." Jongin ikut mengadahkan tangannya keatas mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Laut yang merah... apa ada hubungannya dengan wajahmu?" Jongin mulai mengerjai Kyungsoo.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya yang memang tidak memerah karena goresan tinta atau spidol ketika bercanda dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi di sekolah.

"Apa kau akan menjawab selalu seperti itu jika berduaan dengan teman?"

Kyungsoo menjadi kikuk, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Apa itu? aku tidak akan mengatakan begitu."

"Kyungsoo ah..."

"hm?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu."

An. Bersambung,

adakah review? yg sudah membaca tinggalkan pesan ya. Thank you,

NB: no plagiarism.


	3. Confession

Semenjak dekat dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya sedikit menyenangkan. Punya teman populer itu cukup menguntungkan. Harusnya ia bisa berkata tentang hal itu di depan Amber. Bersama Jongin, orang akan mudah mengenalnya.

Malam itu Kyungsoo tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Ia membolak balik halaman buku matematika yang cukup memusingkannya. Sebaiknya ia memang harus belajar bersama Sehun, tapi entahlah Sehun mendadak menjaga jarak darinya. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya kenapa tidak Jongin. Kyungsoo masih berhutang padanya, hutang sebuah benda kotak kecil penerima pesan yang sangat populer di kalangan orang menengah keatas di jaman itu.

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan berlari ke halaman belakang. Ia melihat ibunya sedang sibuk memotong ikan-ikan segar untuk dijual keesokan hari. Ia berjongkok mengamati kegiatan ibunya dari keremangan cahaya lampu halaman belakang.

"Mau membakar ibu dengan tatapan mu? Matamu sudah besar, aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau akan copot."

Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan perkataan ibunya.

"Eomma..." Kyungsoo memanggil ibunya dengan nada yang dapat tertebak, ia memajukan posisinya di sebelah ibunya.

"Perutku memulas setiap aku mendengar panggilan itu." tampaknya sang ibu sudah tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo ketika menginginkan sesuatu.

"Jika kau memanggilku seperti itu, itu tandanya kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku." Tepat, perkataan sang ibu tidak luput.

"Apakah ibu mencintaimu? Baiklah akan kuhitung uang ibu." Ledek ibu Kyungsoo pada putranya.

"Eomma, _pager_." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"apa itu? seruling?"

"bukan.. tapi _Pager_ eomma, benda yang bisa mengirimkan pesan." Kyungsoo masih setia dengan tatapannya yang penuh harap.

Ibu Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat dari memotong ikan.

"Apa kau habis memakan ikan kembung? _Pager_ apa aku tidak mengerti."

"_Pager._"

"Pager apa, KEMBALI KE KAMAR DAN BELAJAR!" hardik Ibu Kyungsoo, jika sudah begitu langkah paling aman adalah kabur, sebelum ikan-ikan itu melayang ke muka Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membaca kamus _English_-Korea dengan malas, sesekali ia berkomat kamit mengucapkan _pronouncation_ bahasa asing tersebut. Kipas angin kecil diujung kamar membuatnya semakin malas dan mengantuk. Tapi setiap ingat Jongin ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

BRAK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan ia secepat kilat merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tidak senang.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk kamarku?" kata Kyungsoo sebal. Adik permpuannya sering melakukannya.

"Oppa, kudengar kau dekat dengan Kim Jongin." Adik Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya disebelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tetap tidak suka dengan pertanyaan adiknya itu, meski soal Jongin. Lain kalau orang lain yang bertanya.

"Bagaimana bisa, siswa tertampan di sekolah memilih berteman dengan anak bodoh yang tidak populer sepertimu? Apa kau tidak takut gosip?" selidik adiknya.

"Seluruh sekolah membicarakannya!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menopang dagunya diatas meja dengan kedua bulatan tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dekat dengannya sementara aku tidak?" protes adiknya berkacak pinggang.

"Karena kau seperti gajah laut." Jawab kyungsoo sekenanya.

Adiknya terdiam kemudian menyilakan kakinya, ia mengetuk-ketuk meja tanda berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku memang seperti gajah laut dengan badanku yang gendut ini, tapi ada satu hal penting. Bisakah kau kenalkan aku dengan salah seorang temanmu? Orang yang bernama Baekhyun itu cukup manis." Katanya sambil memainkan kukunya.

Kyungsoo menelungkupkan wajahnya keatas meja, adiknya selalu mengganggunya dengan hal yang sama.

"_Kau tidur selama musim panas yang panjang. Musim dingin yang panjang."_

_"100 tahun lagi aku akan berbaring di sampingmu."_

Kelas sastra hampir berakhir, murid-murid menirukan bacaan puisi yang terlebih dulu dibaca oleh _Songsaengnim_.

Jongin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, ia punya benda bagus di tangannya. Pecahan cermin yang ia temukan di jalanan pagi ini ia gunakan untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Ia mengarahkannya pada cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela kelas sehingga pantulannya mengenai wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengantuk namun memaksa untuk ikut membaca puisi. Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Jongin.

_"Menanti dalam damai hingga hari itu tiba."_

"Ini puisi Cina kuno." Jelas _songsaengnim_ sembari menutup buku dan kembali ke depan kelas setelah berkeliling.

"Puisi yang indah dan sedih, tapi tidak akan masuk sebagai materi ujian."

Candaan dari sang _Songsaengnim _membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

"Sepertinya sang penulisnya menulis setelah kematian orang yang dicintai." Lanjut _songsaengnim_ "Meskipun manusia mengalami kemajuan yang luar biasa, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hati kita tak banyak berubah."

"Puisi ini ditulis 2000 tahun yang lalu tetapi masih sangat menyentuh, daripada puisi jaman sekarang."

Perkataan panjang lebar _Songsaengnim_ sama sekali tidak Jongin hiraukan, dia masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang serius menyimak pelajaran sastra.

"Tolong dibacakan. Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

_Songsaengnim _menerapkan metode tanggal untuk menenetukan siapa murid yang siap ia suruh untuk membaca karya sastra di setiap pelajaran berlangsung.

"Tanggal 17!" Kyungsoo mengangkat tinggi-tinggi jarinya sambil menatap Jongin, ia tahu Jongin pasti kelabakan.

Jongin tersenyum lembut, ia siap dengan buku sastra klasik yang akan dibacanya dan berdiri.

"Baiklah, Kalian ikuti Jongin."

"Ne.." sahut seisi kelas kompak.

Kyungsoo merasa malu, Jongin selalu begitu. Tidak mudah untuk dipermalukan.

"_Kau tidur selama musim panas yang panjang. Musim dingin yang panjang." _

"Kau tidur selama musim panas yang panjang. Musim dingin yang panjang."

"100 tahun lagi aku akan berbaring di sampingmu."

"Menanti dalam damai hingga hari itu tiba."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sahut menyahut mengulang puisi yang mereka dapatkan dari kelas sastra pagi itu. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di tengah hujan. Jongin membawa payung dan melindungi Kyungsoo dari air hujan. Ketika ia menyadari arah angin yang membawa air hujan lebih mengenai Kyungsoo, ia mengganti posisinya disisi lain Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat aksi Jongin.

Puas bermain bersama Jongin seharian usai sekolah, pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tetap harus pulang. Jongin menghentikan Kyungsoo dan memetik buah _pome_ (delima) yang tumbuh di halaman rumahnya. Ia kemudian mengambil spidolnya dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"Ibuku sangat _strict_ dan galak beliau akan marah kalau aku menerima telepon saat aku sedang belajar. Jangan telepon aku kalau begitu. Kita saling meninggalkan pesan suara saja." Jongin memberikan buah yang telah tertulis nomor _pager_nya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Omo, ini nomor _pager, _katamu _pager_mu hilang." Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Bodoh, kau bisa meninggalkan pesan."

"Oh iya. Benar juga." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di sekolah besok." Jongin mengusap pelan rambut Kyungsoo. Manis.

"Iya. Selamat malam."

Kyungsoo melihat punggung Jongin menjauh, sebelum masuk pintu Jongin melambaikan tangannya.

...

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perasaan senang, mungkin ia sedang melakukan _dance_ meskipun sulit diartikan kalau gerakan itu merupakan salah satu gerakan _dance _masa depan yang terkenal dengan nama... _gentlemen._

Ia menghentikannya saat ibu Jongin yang baru saja tiba muncul di hadapannya. Kyungsoo sangat malu sekali. Ia dengan gugup membungkuk dan mengucapkan selamat malam, lalu kabur. Itulah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mondar mandir di ruang tamu. Sesekali ia melirik kearah telepon yang sedang dipakai adiknya untuk menelepon temannya. Sangat iritasi, adiknya bahkan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti 'apa warna dalamanmu besok' , 'apa kebiasaan _songsaengnim_ selama mengajar di kelas' dan sesuatu yang aneh lainnya. Kyungsoo melakukan pull-up, lari ditempat, dan sebagainya sembari menunggu adiknya berhenti mengobrol. Namun akhirnya ia tak tahan.

"Hey, memangnya itu telepon pribadimu?" Kyungsoo mendekati adiknya kesal.

Adik Kyungsoo ikut kesal, ia membawa pesawat telepon masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Yak!"

Kyungsoo melihat kabel telepon tercabut dan bergerak di depannya, ia menginjak kabel tersebut sebelum meraih dan menariknya seperti menggulung benang layangan. Otomatis itu bisa menarik adiknya kembali.

Kyungsoo merasa menang.

"Kau mau menelepon siapa? Pacarmu? Tak akan kuijinkan!" sahut adik Kyungsoo kesal.

Kyungsoo merebut paksa pesawat telepon kabel itu dari adiknya dan berteriak marah, "Kembali ke Planetmu!"

Kyungso menghela nafas panjang, diletakkannya buah _pome _ pemberian Jongin yang bertuliskan nomor _pager_nya. Kemudian ia mengangkat telepon, jarinya dengan teratur menekan tombol nomor _pager_ Jongin. Otomatis pesan-pesan untuk Jongin dapat ia dengarkan semua.

_'anda mendapatkan 4 pesan'_

Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama.

'_pesan pertama'_

Terdengar suara perempuan yang tengah histeris,

'_astaga! Kau pergi bersama dengan orang bodoh itu? Oppa apa kau serius menolak ajakanku makan siang dan lebih memilih dengan si Bodoh itu?'_

Kyungsoo memasang muka _derp_ nya.

"Ini mengerikan. Pasti _fans_ Jongin."

'_pesan kedua'_

Kali ini suara laki-laki,

_'aku Sehun. Pertimbangkanlah sekali lagi, Kyungsoo adalah sahabat kami. Berhenti merebutnya. Aku tidak setuju.! Aku juga! Aku juga!'_

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya,

'_pesan ketiga'_

_'Jongin Oppa, aku Eunsoo adik Kyungsoo-oppa. Kapan kau kemari? Keluarga kami akan mengadakan makan besar. Datanglah ke rumah kami.'_

"Tsk, bahkan kita sekeluarga makan besar hanya pada waktu perayaan _Chunseok_."

'_Kyungsoo ah, ini aku Jongin.'_

Pesan keempat datang tiba-tiba dari Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit gugup dan menumpahkan sebagian teh panas ke perutnya yang dibawanya. Ia kelabakan dan kepanasan.

_'Apakah masih terasa aneh? Sejujurnya saja aku masih merasa aneh. Kira-kira darimana aku mendapatkan keberanian ini ya?'_

"Jadi dia membutuhkan keberanian juga, Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum geli

'_Kau memang bodoh dan berotak kecil_, _tak tahu ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu.'_

_'Kau memang bodoh dengan hanya memikirkan kata-kata yang ingin kau katakan, tetapi bukan pada manusia yang kau ajak bicara. Kau bodoh mengajak bicara anjing tetanggamu yang dekil itu soal perasaanmu padaku. Bodoh, mana bisa aku bertanya pada anjing itu soal perasaanmu.'_

Kyungsoo hanya membisu mendengar pesan Jongin.

_'Saat pertama kali melihatmu, kau seolah muncul dari laut.'_

_'Sementara aku merasa seakan jatuh ke laut.'_

Jongin menulis semua pesannya didalam buku hariannya, sebelum ia merekamnya untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa bahagia sesaat, memandang bulan dan tersenyum bahagia.

'_Jika tak kuungkapkan perasaanku sekarang mungkin aku akan sulit bernafas.'_

_'Kyungsoo ah...'_

_'Kyungsoo ah... Aku senang bersamamu.'_

Pesan Jongin sampai disitu. Meskipun Kyungsoo agak menyesal kalimat terakhirnya tak sepuitis kalimat romantis pada novel romeo dan juliet yang pernah ia baca.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, ia sangat bahagia saat itu.

"Aku juga senang bersamamu, Kim Jongin." Gumam Kyungsoo.

An. Bersambung,

adakah review? yg sudah membaca tinggalkan pesan ya. Thank you,

NB: no plagiarism.


	4. Our Fate

Hari berikutnya, hujan turun sangat deras Kyungsoo mendapatkan panggilan dari wali kelasnya bahwa kakeknya pingsan.

"Kyungsoo ah. sebaiknya kau pulang, Kakekmu pingsan." Begitu kata wali kelas Kyungsoo disaat ia sedang mengikuti pelajaran.

Kyungsoo terdiam kaku. Sementara Jongin ikut cemas menatapnya.

"KAKEK!"

Kyungsoo membuka paksa pintu rumah kakeknya, ia basah kuyup karena menerabas hujan.

"Aish!"

Kyungsoo kesal setengah mati. Kakeknya tampak baik-baik saja, Kakek melempar kaleng bir kepadanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, cuaca buruk dan Jika tak minum, aku akan menyesal." Jelas kakek Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kakek memanggil pulang cucumu hanya untuk minum? Sebenarnya kakek tidak sedang terkena serangan jantung, Tega sekali!" Kyungsoo sangat kesal sekarang.

Sang kakek melengos pergi kearah pintu dan membalik papan pemberitahuan dengan papan 'MOHON TIDAK MENINGGAL HARI INI'

"Dan Kakek sekarang membalik papan pemberitahuan, apa kau merencanakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dari baliklemari penyimpanan cawan abu jenazah.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin minum bir dan berbicara."

"Bicara tentang apa?"

Sepulang sekolah, Jongin naik bus yang membawanya berhenti tepat di depan rumah kakek Kyungsoo.

Kakek Kyungsoo berjalan menuju jendela besar tempat dimana dia biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang?"

Tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo tak berkutik. Sidikit takut.

"Kenapa bertanya?" sahut Kyungsoo gugup.

"Cukup jawab ya atau tidak, apa itu sulit?"

Kyungsoo menenggak separuh birnya, "Ada masalah apa sebenarnya ini?"

"Mau dengar tentang cinta pertamaku?"

"Kisah percintaan antara kakek dan nenek?"

"Bukan. Cinta pertamaku."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, "Nenek bukan cinta pertama Kakek?"

"Bukan, bodoh."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu didorong oleh seseorang. Sosok itu terlihat di depan mata Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyambut kedangan Jongin.

Sang kakek hanya menatapnya tak bergeming.

"Aku membawakan tasmu." Jongin menyerahkan tas Kyungsoo.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kakek, ini temanku Jongin." Kyungsoo mengenalkannya pada kakeknya.

"berapa usiamu?" tanya kakek Kyungsoo agak tak wajar.

"Usia? Ah aku 18 tahun." Jawab Jongin mencoba ramah.

"Berputarlah 18 kali."

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, tak tahu apa yang dimaksud kakeknya Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Ini tahayul, lakukan saja." Bisik Kyungsoo pada Jongin dengan sedikit berjinjit, jongin lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lakukanlah." Kakek Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil tempat duduknya yang nyaman.

Jongin menutup matanya dan berputar sebanyak 18 kali, sesuai permintaan Kakek Kyugsoo.

"sudah-sudah, Hentikan." Kakek Kyungsoo menginterupsi.

Jongin terhuyung pusing dan dipapah oleh Kyungsoo.

"Dia tak boleh diikuti hantu jahat."

Kyungsoo membawa Jongin duduk di kursi satunya.

"Kau pusing?" tanya Kakek Kyungsoo.

"Iya, sedikit."

"Minum bir sedikit akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Jongin menganguk dan menenggak habis bir yang diberikan oleh Kakek Kyungsoo, kemudian bersendawa panjang.

"Maaf,"

Dari tempatnya duduk, Jongin bisa melihat tembok rumah yang dipenuhi berbagai tulisan hangul tata cara merawat jenazah.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku di tempat seperti ini."

"Tak baik sering datang kesini." Jawab kakek.

"Benar. Ah lanjutkan ceritamu Kek, " Jongin berusaha mengakrabkan diri.

"Mengenai apa?"

"Cinta Pertamamu."

Kakek menghela nafas dan memandangi Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke deretan foto yang ada di atas laci antik. Kakek tersenyum dan mengambil foto nenek Kyungsoo yang telah meninggal, kemudian membaliknya. Ada foto seorang perempuan cantik yang menggunakan _hanbok_.

"Aku juga memiliki cinta pertama. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, kupikir aku melihat malaikat. Mataku dibutakan, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tampak terbius dengan awal cerita kakek.

"Dia terlalu berharga bagi orang sepertiku untuk memimpikannya. Tentu saja keluarga kami menentang, kami dari dua dunia yang berbeda. Tapi kami saling mencintai. Kami saling mencintai hingga ajal."

**Flashback**

Saat itu Kakek Kyungsoo muda yang bernama Man-geum terdaftar sebagai tentara yang akan dikirim ke perang Vietnam. Suasana setasiun sangat ramai dengan antusiasme warga korea menyemangati tentara yang akan berangkat. Tidak untuk kakek Kyungsoo, ia semakin muram saja meski peluit kereta telah dibunyikan dan kereta mulai bergerak. Atasannya datang untuk memeriksa senjata para prajurit muda.

Dilain sisi, seorang gadis berjuang melawan kerumunan warga di setasiun demi menemui kekasihnya.

"Kim So-im!"

Seseorang dari dalam gerbong kereta memanggil namanya. Si gadis pun merespon dengan cepat,

"Man-geum!"

Man-geum, kakek Kyungsoo tau siapa itu. So-im adalah gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

Man-geum melompat dari gerbong kereta dan memeluk So-im erat.

"Kembali dalam keadaan hidup. Kumohon kembali dalam keadaan hidup." So-im tak henti-hentinya menangkup pipi Man-geum, ia tak rela dan takut. Berita di koran mingu-minggu kemarin cukup membuat kalut hatinya, ratusan tentara korea mati di medan perang, bahkan tak ditemukan jasadnya.

Man-geum melepas kalung identitas prajuritnya dan memberikannya pada So-im.

"Apa ini? ini barang terpentingmu! Ini identitasmu."

Man-geum memegang erat tangan So-im dan tersenyum.

"Ini adalah bukti bahwa aku tidak akan mati. Kau harus percaya, jasadku tidak akan pernah ditemukan di medan perang, karena aku akan menikahimu."

"Tapi..."

Belum sempat So-im menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Man-geum telah melompat kembali masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta karena kereta telah melaju.

Man-geum diam-diam menangis sambil mendekap dadanya, agak sakit disana.

**End of Flashback.**

Suara _furin_ dan ombak terdengar kembali dari dalam ruangan rumah kakek. Jongin dan Kyungsoo membatu seperti patung. Sore telah datang. Kakek melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Setelah perang aku kembali. Tapi tidak ada yang menungguku. Aku mengerti arti 'hidup tapi tidak hidup, mati tapi tidak meninggal' Aku..."

"Tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

Malamnya harinya Jongin sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dan menulis sesuatu di buku hariannya. Sambil memandangi buah _pome_. Di belakangnya orang tua Jongin sedang menikmati buah pir. Wanginya enak, begitu kata Ibu Jongin.

**_Jongin monologue :_**

_'__Aku memikirkan kata-kata kakekmu. Mungkin membuatmu kesal tapi aku memahaminya.'_

_'__Luar biasa! Mencintai seseorang selama hidupnya.'_

_'__Tapi sekaligus aku merasa lega'_

_'__Jika kakekmu menikahinya, kau tidak akan lahir. Dan itu tidak baik untukku.'_

**_End of jongin monologue_**

Kyungsoo memandangi deretan foto-foto keluarga yang terpasang di dinding rumahnya. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat foto neneknya.

Chanyeol menatap dua insan yang sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri ketika pelajaran praktikum biologi berlangsung.

"Sukar dipercaya, kakekmu menyimpannya di dalam hatinya selama 50 tahun!" Jongin memelankan suaranya namun tetap terdengar jelas di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Dia kejam." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Siapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Kakekku."

Jongin terdiam dan tetap menatap Kyungsoo.

"Selama ini hidup dengan nenekku, ia mencintai orang lain."

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau menjadi kakekmu?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

"Bisakah kau mencintai satu orang saja selama 50 tahun?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia tak memberikan jawaban apapun selain merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak.

Jongin melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ia lebih cepat menangkap keanehan suasana kelas. Ya, seisi kelas termasuk _songsaengnim_ memperhatikan mereka berdua, sama seperti kejadian di kantin pada waktu lalu saat Kyungsoo membelikan Jongin kroket. Bagaimana tidak, mereka mengobrol saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Kalian bertiga berdiri dengan tangan diangkat." Kata _Songsaengnim_ datar.

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol segera melaksanakan perintah itu, mereka pergi ke belakang kelas dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Hukuman bodoh, bisik Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu." Kata _songsaengnim._

"Yah! Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak ikut kelas ini, Untuk apa kau disini?"

Kyungsoo menyenggolkan tangannya ke tangan Chanyeol, menyuruhnya memberi penjelasan kepada _songsaengnim_.

"Pergi ke kelasmu!" teriak _songsaengnim _yang kemudian dijadikan bahan tertawaan murid sekelas.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya , menunduk malu dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Anak nakal!" _Songsaengnim _menjewer telinga Chanyeol dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Aaa!" teriaknya kesakitan.

Kini tinggal Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berada di belakang kelas.

Jongin tak berhenti tersenyum melihat Chanyeol diseret keluar kelas, ia merasa kasihan karena Chanyeol tidak melakukan kesalahan selain ia memang membolos dari kelasnya di XII-C.

Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendekati Jongin.

"Kakekku membuat kita bisa bertemu." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin berhenti tersenyum dan memandang Kyungsoo.

"Seperti katamu, jika cintanya jadi kenyataan kita takkan bertemu."

Jongin tersenyum lagi, Kyungsoo selalu bisa membuat suasanya kembali nyaman. Namun suasana saat ini sepertinya tidak. Seisi kelas menatap mereka kembali.

Akhirnya mereka dikeluarkan dari kelas dan melanjutkan hukuman 'angkat tangan' di koridor kelas.

"Apa kau percaya kehidupan setelah mati?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba di sela-sela hukuman mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini sedang melakukan peregangan tangan, ia merasa kram.

"Kakekmu berharap menemukan cintanya di kehidupan setelah mati."

"Aku percaya Tuhan, tapi kehidupan setelah mati tidak." Jawan Kyungsoo.

"Apa bedanya Tuhan dengan kehidupan setelah mati?" Jongin mengkerutkan alisnya, tak puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

Setting dengan cepat berubah dengan keadaan dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berolahraga. Dengan pembicaraan yang sama.

"Menurutku kehidupan setelah mati hanya karangan manusia." Kyungsoo masih berpegang teguh dengan argumennya.

"Bagaimana dengan kakekmu yang terlanjur percaya?" Jongin agak terengah-engah, akibat dari lari enam putaran yang langsung membuat persendiannya melemas.

"Bukankah dia hanya menghibur hati dengan memikirkan hal itu." Kyungso meregangkan otot tangannya.

"Kau juga menangis saat mendengar ceritanya." Jongin menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Kau menangis, aku juga."

Kyungsoo membuang pandangan kearah selain wajah Jongin.

"Menurutmu, setelah mati kita menghilang?" tanya jongin.

"Jika tidak, dunia setelah mati akan penuh sesak." Jawaban Kyungsoo tak memuaskan Jongin.

"Maksudmu, hanya orang bodoh yang mempercayainya?" Jongin mencekal lengan Kungsoo. Sakit karena Jongin sedikit meremasnya.

"Siapa yang bilang bodoh?" Kyungsoo bingung, Jongin semarah ini.

"Kau jahat sekali karena tidak mempercayainya." Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo dan berlari menjauh.

"Tunggu! Jongin ah!"

"Kau egois Do Kyungsoo."

"Bukan itu maksudku, yak! berhenti Kim Jongin!"

Jongin menepis tangan Kyungsoo kasar.

"Bagus sekali kau seperti ini padaku. Aku kehilangan temanku karena dekat denganmu dan kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini sekarang." Kyungsoo setengah berteriak, namun Jongin terlanjur pergi.

Suasana menjadi canggung setelah pertengkaran yang sebenarnya tidak penting itu. Jongin tak acuh terhadap Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo kembali pada teman-temannya. Di jam istirahat hari berikutnya, mereka berada dalam satu kelas. Kyungsoo menyantap bekal bersama Baekhyun dan Sehun sementara di sebelah Jongin ada salah seorang bunga kampus yang mencari kesempatan dekat dengan Jongin dengan meminta bantuan tutorial mengerjakan soal matematika.

"Menurutmu, dia bertanya pada Jongin memang karena dia tak paham?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia siswi terpandai di kelas ini." Baekhyun menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot.

"Aku sebal dengan gadis seperti itu." Lanjut Sehun sembari memasukkan udang goreng kedalam mulutnya yang kecil.

"aigo... lihat mereka berdua asyik sekali."

Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada siswi yang sedang mencari perhatian ke Jongin itu. Muak. Garpu yang ia pegang rasanya mau bengkok.

"Ada sesuatu di rambutmu." Gadis itu mendekatkan diri dengan jongin, berusaha meraih sisa bekas penghapus yang menempel di rambut Jongin. Entah sengaja atau tidak, gerakannya itu membuat dadanya menempel di siku Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit murka, sendok logam milik Baekhyun telah berbentuk siku 90 derajad di genggamannya.

Suzy, nama gadis itu tau sejak tadi Kyungsoo menatapnya terus. Gadis cantik itu mengembangkan senyumnya, merasa Kyungsoo cemburu padanya.

"hyaaa!" Kyungsoo berteriak, menuju meja Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Sehun menahannya sebelum Kyungsoo

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin tetap pada posisinya sementara Suzy ketakutan dan memilih bersembunyi di balik bahu Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, dia hanya lupa meminum obat penenangnya pagi ini." Baekhyun mencari alasan supaya Jongin percaya padanya kalau amarah Kyungsoo ini hanya bersifat sementara.

"Kau kira aku gila? Stress?"

Kyungsoo berdecih, kemudian meninggalkan kelas begitu saja. Jongin menatapnya datar.

Tak biasanya Jongin berada di jalan belakang sekolah. Ia akan segera pulang jika jam sekolah telah berakhir jika tidak sedang pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Kyungsoo. Dua buah kroket berada di kedua tangannya, suatu prestasi yang luar biasa bagi Jongin bahwa ia bisa membelinya sendiri, bersaing dengan puluhan murid yang ingin mendapatkannya. Pikirannya hanya terpenuhi oleh keadaan sekitar saja, mengenai menghadapi Kyungsoo... akan ia pikirkan nanti ketika si pemilik mata bulat dan bibir penuh itu melewati jalan itu. Ia menunggu Kyungsoo, ya Kyungsoo selalu lewat jalan itu ketika pulang sekolah dengan sepedanya. Tak perlu menghentikan Kyungsoo dengan tenaga, cukup memberinya senyuman maka semuanya akan terasa mudah dan Jongin cukup yakin akan hal itu. Namun seharusnya Jongin tahu jika keyakinan yang berlebihan akan berdampak buruk pada saat keyakinan itu tidak dapat mengabulkan keinginannya. Ternyata memang buruk sekali. Kyungsoo melintas di depannya tapi Kyungsoo membuang mukanya kearah lain dan melajukan sepedanya dengan kencang, mengabaikan senyuman Jongin yang menawan. Kali ini Jongin harus memakan dua porsi kroket.

Kyungsoo sangat kesal,

Kyungsoo mengayuh sepeda kearah rumah kakeknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kejadian tadi siang kembali teringat di kepalanya. Ternyata, setelah ia berteriak pada Suzy dikelas pada saat jam makan siang ia kabur entah kemana, namun tak lama Jongin menangkap dan menariknya ke tempat sepi. Taman belakang sekolah.

**Flashback**

"Bodoh, kenapa kau marah?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidakkah kau Tahu, Kim Jongin?!" Kyungsoo bersungut marah.

"Apa karena Suzy?"

"Apa karena dia bertanya matematika padaku?"

Cerocos Jongin.

Kyungsoo diam saja dan masih bersungut.

"Tsk, Jika itu alasannya aku akan kecewa." Jongin tersenyum tipis sedikit dengan nada ejekan, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi,

"Kau tak tahan melihatku bicara dengan orang lain. Jika aku menikahi orang lain, kau takkan bertahan selama lima menit, apalagi selama 50 tahun."

**End of flashback**

Kyungsoo memarkir sepedanya asal-asalan di depan rumah kakeknya. Ia menyelonong masuk tanpa permisi dan duduk di balai-balai, menunggu kakeknya selesai melayani pengunjung.

Kakeknya agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo, tak biasanya cucu laki-lakinya itu bersikap seperti itu. Setelah selesai memberikan barang pesanan. Setelah pengunjung pergi Kyungsoo pindah ke kursi kecil khusus pengunjung yang ada di depan meja kakeknya.

"Dia berkata omong kosong setelah mendengar cerita cinta pertamamu. Harusnya kau tak menceritakannya padanya." Kyungsoo melipat tangan dan menghela nafasnya.

Kakeknya memasukkan sesuatu ke saku seragamnya dan berkata, "Jangan menghela nafas, itu mengusir nasib baik."

"Kenapa kakek menceritakan kisah cinta pertama pada orang melankolis seperti Jongin? Alhasil kupingku berdengung setiap ia bercerita soal cinta yang utuh selama 50 tahun, cinta sampai ajal, dan berbagai hal aneh lainnya. Itu semua bertentangan denganku, bagiku kebahagiaan hari ini adalah milik hari ini dan mengenai esok hari dan seterusnya biar nasib yang mengatur. Dan juga kakek, nasib baik tak dapat ditentukan dengan menghela nafas. Aku akan melakukannya selama 100 kali setiap hari dan aku yakin nasibku akan baik setiap hari karena perasaanku memang sedang bahagia!."

Kakek menaikkan alisnya setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang terkesan buru-buru itu.

"Setelah itu kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi kan?" Kyungsoo kini bertanya pada kakeknya, soal cinta pertama kemarin.

"Lupakan sajalah, dasar anak nakal. Kau datang seperti bocah yang tak percaya dongeng dan sekarang kau malah memintanya."

Kakek Kyungsoo membuka jendela sangat lebar dan menatap langit yang cerah dengan beberapa awan yang bergantian menghalangi sinar matahari yang turun ke bumi.

"Karena kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi makanya aku kurang percaya kalau kakek masih mencintainya, ditambah lagi kakek telah menikah dengan nenek dan memiliki banyak anak."

"Aku akan sangat senang sekali jika ucapanmu benar-benar terjadi padaku, Kyungsoo. Ya kami memang tak bicara pada saat kami bertemu kembali. Tentu saja itu bisa terjadi. Aku diminta keluarga So-im untuk mengurus pemakaman suaminya. Entah dia mengenaliku atau mengacuhkanku, dia hanya menangis. Itulah karma."

"Aku tetap tak mengerti apa itu takdir." Kyungsoo

"Jika kau pikir semua berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan, tapi hidup meletakkan banyak belokan di jalanmu. Satu belokan kecil bisa menimbulkan takdir yang berbeda."

"Jadi, Salah satu cara untuk kembali ke jalan utama adalah bagaimana kita membuat takdir itu tetap berjalan semestinya?"

"Sepertinya memang harus. Seperti nenekmu yang telah terpilih menjadi takdirku, karena aku menghindari belokan yang curam itu, maka aku kembali pada takdirku."

Kyungsoo mengayuh dengan kecepatan penuh berbalik arah menuju rumah Jongin, masih dengan keadaan terengah-engah, ia melempar kerikil ke arah jendela kamar Jongin, dengan maksud memberi tahunya bahwa ia datang dan ingin bicara. Kyungsoo ingat ini jam belajar Jongin, tak bisa diganggu. Namun sial kaca itu pecah dan membuat Kyungsoo panik dan langsung kabur.

Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya dengan memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali."

Gumamnya selama perjalanan, hingga ia berhenti tepat di sebuat gerai telepon umum. Pikirannya berubah.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya dan memasukkan koin logam ke dalam telepon.

...

...

"Jongin ah... kata kakek seseorang memiliki takdirnya sendiri. Bagi kakek, takdirnya adalah nenek dan bagi Ayah, takdirnya adalah Ibu."

"Dan... aku, aku berharap kau menjadi takdirku, aku tidak hanya senang bersamamu, tapi ingin bersamamu. Itu saja." Kyungsoo menggenggam erat teleponnya, setidaknya ia lega.

"Kalau begitu sama."

Kyungsoo bergetar dan dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya. Jongin berdiri di belakangya, nafasnya tersengal.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, kyungsoo membalas senyuman Jongin.

* * *

Jika kamu membaca ini, review adalah bonus untuk author agar author tau kalo ini dibaca ^^ thanks


	5. Summer Night Kiss

**Bagian 5**

**Summer Night Kiss**

Jongin duduk di balok kayu dermaga, berhadapan dengan pantai yang belum pasang. Angin musim panas membelai wajah dan tengkuknya. Helai-helai poninya menusuk mata, ia menyibakkannya dengan gerakan lambat, sementara telinganya menyerap suara- suara di sekeliling. Disekitarnya, orang berlalu-lalang sambil bercakap-cakap satu sama lain. Percakapan dengan berbagai bahasa mampir ditelinganya,sekali-dua kali ia mendengar bahasa Jepang yang kurang dipahaminya. Pesisir ini selalu ramai dikunjungi disaat musim panas seperti ini.

Jongin menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk menunggu. Sementara di langit, kawanan burung berkelompok dan terbang memutar. Para turis yang sedang menikmati kehangatan matahari turut mengabadikan gambar kawanan burung itu dengan kamera yang dibawanya. Ia belum pernah melihat musim panas seindah itu sebelumnya. Ia seperti merasa baru keluar dari kepompong.

Ia mendesah, hampir setengah jam menunggu.

"Jongin, maaf." Sosok itu hadir di depannya, menghalangi cahaya.

Jongin mengerjap sejenak, tak percaya pada penglihatannya. Do Kyungso, kali ini dia berpenampilan tidak biasa.

Kyungsoo mengenakan luaran kemeja tartan lengan panjang dengan kaos putih sebagai dalamannyadan celana jeans. Rambutnya disisir sedikit rapi keatas dan diberi gel. Setidaknya, penampilan 'rapi' perdana itu tak buruk bagi kyungsoo untuk kencan pertama mereka.

Kencan?

Benarkah itu?

"Maaf, urusanku dengan Eomma benar-benar memakan waktu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jongin tertawa kecil, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Siap untuk membeli bahan, tuan bendahara kelas?"

Kyungsoo mengangukkan kepalanya, sebenarnya sama sekali tak ada alasan klise untuk menyebut hari itu sebagai kencan mereka. Kyungsoo panitia perlengkapan festival musim panas tahun ini sekaligus bendahara kelas ia ditugaskan untuk membeli bahan-bahan perlengkapan dekorasi untuk panggung.

Chanyeol berteriak frustasi ketika namanya yang tertulis di papan tulis telah terpilih menjadi miss Maryln Monroe. Perayaan tahun ini akan meriah, kompetisi perdana miss crossdress akan mengawali kemeriahan itu. Kyungsoo tak berhenti tertawa melihat Chanyeol memohon dengan cara bertahan di salah satu kaki panitia, Chanyeol tak biasa begitu dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk menahan tawa. Jongin tampak biasa saja, hanya memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa.

Perayaan tinggal beberapa hari lagi, Kyungsoo dengan serius melukis bulatan warna dengan kuas sementara Jongin memasang paku di balok kayu untuk memasang pajangan dekorasi. Gedung serba guna yang disulap menjadi panggung teater itu separuhnya telah selesai.

Perayaan Musim Panas

Acara pembukaan berlangsung sangat ramai, para murid berbagai tingkat berkumpul jadi satu di gedung serba guna. Beberapa guru juga tampak turut memeriahkan acara. Satu persatu peserta miss crossdress berbaris dan berlenggak lenggok diatas panggung. Jika tak hati-hati, banyak diantara mereka yang terjatuh akibat menginjak gaunnya sendiri atau tidak biasa menggunakan higheels. Chanyeol resah, berkali-kali ia menutupi siluet pahanya yang hanya tertutupi kain tipis ala gaun monroe. Salah seorang teman menarik Chanyeol untuk maju ke depan, segera panitia mengarahkan kipas angin dari bawah panggung untuk membuat gaun Chanyeol tersingkap, ala Marlyn Monroe.

Penonton bersuka-cita melihatnya, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya disamping panggung bersama Jongin. Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan tatapan memohon 'kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku'.

"Hahaha aku lebih menertawai bagaimana ia berusaha keras mencukur bulu kakinya kemarin malam di rumahku. Rumahku yang biasanya sunyi berubah menjadi ramai karenanya." Kyungsoo sedikit bercerita tentang kejadian semalam pada Jongin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ini sangat konyol bahkan aku tak sanggup berdiri karena perutku kram." Jongin masih menahan tawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Pipiku panas dan mataku berair, aku tidak sanggup lagi, hahaha aku terlalu banyak tertawa." Kyungsoo menangis, menangis karena tertawa.

"Chanyeol bersemangatlah!" Teriak Jongin.

Chanyeol mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya pada dua temannya itu.

'_Kalau begitu sayang, biarkan bibir yang melakukan di tangan.'_

'_Mereka mungkin merubah keyakinan menjadi keputus asaan.'_

'_Jangan bersedih karena aku sedang mendoakan.'_

'_Jangan bersedih, karena doaku sedang dikabulkan.'_

Kalimat tersebut diucapkan oleh pemeran Romeo dan Juliet dalam pertunjukan drama yang berjudul 'Forbidden Love'. Pementasan drama adalah puncak acaranya. Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Jongin ke tengah lautan manusia di depan panggung, satu tangan menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo, satu lagi memegang minuman. Murid-murid berjejalan seperti semut berebut gula, berdesakan menuju tengah area, gosip adanya adegan ciuman _live _menambah antusiasme murid-murid untuk menyaksikannya. Kyungsoo memegangi kamera analognya erat-erat. Jongin mengajaknya mendekat untuk mendapatkan sudut foto yang paling bagus.

'_Doa kita pasti dikabulkan, Maka bibirmu dan bibirku dihapuskanlah dosanya.'_

"Sebelah sini." Jongin masih saja menerobos kerumunan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi langsing denga mudah menyelinap diantara siswa-siswi yang berdesakan.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan kameranya, namun ia mendadak gugup dan menghentikan gerakannya sehingga kilatan blitz dari kamera analognya membidik ke sembarang arah. Sepasang pemeran kekasih berciuman di depannya, bibir bertemu bibir. Ketika adegan itu berlangsung siswa-siswi mendadak terhanyut, sorakan itu terhenti. Kyungsoo dan Jongin secara tak sadar saling berpandangan, sementara adegan ciuman itu masih berlangsung. Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin dan ia pun tertunduk malu sesaat kemudian.

Kyungsoo mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh ketika pelajaran olah raga berlangsung. Ia dan teman-temannya bermain baseball, dengan ia sebagai pemukul bola, namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah menggodanya.

"Strike!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat.

"Dia belum menciummu?" tanya Baekhyun usil.

Kyungsoo berusaha tak menghiraukannya, ia lebih memilih konsentrasi pada bola yang akan dilempar Sehun untuknya.

"Apa menurutmu? Bahkan Jongin masih gemetar ketika Kyungsoo memegang tangannya." Chanyeol melempar smirk pada Kyungsoo, ia pun menoleh.

"Strike!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Yah! Kalian berdua diamlah aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi!" teriak Kyungsoo ketika tahu ia gagal lagi memukul bola, bola itu ditangkap Baekhyun dengan indahnya.

"Kau belum memulai memegang tangannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Diamlah, aku hanya menangkap bola kali ini." Kyungsoo kembali menatap Sehun yang akan melempar bola.

"Kau tahu berapa banyak yang suka padanya? " Tanya Chanyeol.

"Suzy dari kelas kita, Krystal sang leader club vokal, Amber leader of yankee dan ketua OSIS Bora." Baekhyun menyeringai, "Aku tidak mengerti juga kenapa gadis-gadis berkaki panjang seperti mereka memilih Jongin sebagai pria gebetan."

"Kau melupakan adik kelas tercantik kita Yeonhee, ia juga menaksir Jongin."

"APA?!" teriak Kyungsoo.

BANGG!

Bola lemparan Sehun tepat mengenai helm baseball Kyungsoo, KERAS. Helm terlepas dan Kyungsoo tersungkur di tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"aish-"

Kemudian ia bangkit dan berlari kearah Sehun, "Hati-hati jika melempar bola!"

Sementara Sehun hanya menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, tanda meminta maaf.

Setelah kegiatan olah raga bersama, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun menceburkan diri dan mandi bersama kedalam kolam sauna bersama, sambil bercerita ala anak remaja puber.

"Apa kau pernah lihat batu pengantin di pulau kabut?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak tahu.

"Batu karang itu bertuah, Kau tahu kakak keduaku? Dia seperti adik Kyungsoo yang merupakan tipe wanita tidak menarik." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Batu itu pasti berkekuatan gaib, seorang cenayang menunjuk batu tersebut dan menyuruh kakakku berdoa di depan batu." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Ah kau seperti tidak kenal kakakku saja, tentu ia langsung pergi kesana."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja ia bertemu dengan kakak iparku."

"Whoaa benar-benar misterius, " Chanyeol tampak senang.

"Lalu kakakku membuka mata setelah berdoa, lalu ia melihat seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu berkata..."

"Apa?"

"Matamu bening seperti mata rusa."

"Huahahhaha mata rusa, benar-benar kalimat gombal yang luar biasa." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam air.

"Batu pengantin?" bisik Jongin ke telinga Kyungsoo ketika pelajaran bernyanyi berlangsung.

"Kita kesana sabtu seusai sekolah." Jawab Kyungsoo juga setengah berbisik agar percakapan mereka tak mengganggu pelajaran seperti yang mereka lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kita menginap semalam dan kembali hari minggu, kau bisa ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Jongin menunduk dan memainkan deretan kancing seragamnya.

"Kita akan pergi dengan siapa saja?" tanya Jongin.

"Bersama mereka, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan pacar Sehun."

"Sehun punya pacar? Siapa?"

"Yoojung dari kelas-C, mereka balikan lagi."

Jongin hanya berbisik 'uh' mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya, kau tahu... _weekend_ adalah waktu sakral kami untuk bisa bersama sekeluarga. Tunggu kabar dariku ya." Jongin meraih jemari Kyungsoo dan meremasnya lembut.

**Musim Panas 1996, Pelabuhan.**

_Tadinya musim panas selalu muram. Lalu dia datang dengan senyumnya yang indah._

-Kyungsoo-

_Ketika matahari menyinari sepanjang pesisir, Dia bagai musim panas yang indah._

-Jongin-

Jongin menepati janji untuk pergi ke Pulau kabut bersama teman-teman Kyungsoo. Jongin memutar-mutar topi di tangannya, tubuhnya terbungkus jaket katun sedang Kyungsoo menikmati sekotak karton susu sambil sesekali menoleh ke samping dan belakang, menunggu rombongan teman-temannya datang.

"Kenapa mereka belum datang?" Jongin terlihat agak bosan, menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang memutar topi.

Kyungsoo meletakkan karton kosong di samping bangkunya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk meminta ijin Jongin menelepon.

"Aku akan menelepon mereka."

Kyungsoo bergegas menuju ke gerai telepon umum yang berada di ujung lobby utama, raut wajahnya tak se-santai penampilannya yang hanya memakai kemeja merah jambu dan _shortpant, _ia tampak khawatir.

Kyungsoo menekan tombol di telepon dan menunggu reaksi jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian masih di rumah? Kapal berangkat 5 menit lagi." Diketuk-ketuknya plat poster pulau kabut yang menjadi iklan pemanis telepon umum tersebut, Kyungsoo gusar.

"Kami tidak berangkat."

"Apa?"

"Kami sudah bicara dan memutuskan tak ikut demi kebahagiaanmu." Terdengar suara Chanyeol dari seberang telepon.

Kyungsoo makin resah, ia menggosok rambut bagian belakangnya keras.

"Kau senang kan?haha."

"Kau gila?!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pura-pura tak suka." Chanyeol berkata sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Ia tidak akan menerkammu kalau kau tak menggodanya terlebih dahulu." Tidak hanya terdengar tawa Chanyeol, sepertinya dua teman yang lainnya juga ikut menahan tawa. Kyungsoo dengar itu.

"apa ada masalah?" Jongin tiba-tiba datang di sebelah Kyungsoo, dengan mimik penasaran.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo dengan gugup menutup teleponnya. "Tidak ada."

Jongin masih menatap kyungsoo.

"Mereka tidak ikut?" Jongin menyilangkan tangannya dan terlihat tak suka.

"C-chanyeol... anaknya melahirkan anjing." Jawab Kyungsoo masih tergagap, "ah bukan-maksudku anak anjing chanyeol melahirkan, ah itu bukan juga... anjingnya melahirkan!"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo intens dan menyipitkan matanya.

"S-sehun juga memperbaiki atap rumahnya yang bocor." Jawab Kyungsoo pasrah.

"Padahal hari ini tidak hujan. Apa Sehun memang aneh atau kau yang aneh?"

"Oh-hahahaahaha iya hari ini tidak hujan."

"Kau kira ijin orang tuaku semudah membalik telapak tangan? Kau kira aku dengan mudahnya berbohong karena pergi tidak bersama teman banyak?"

Jongin marah dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa Jongin sejahat itu, pikirnya.

Jongin menuju _ticket-box _, Kyungsoo mengikutinya lemas.

"ahjusshi, dua tiket untuk kapal jam 2." Ia pun tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran, alunan lagu musim panas pun berdendang di alam pikirnya.

Pulau Kabut dengan segala keindahannya, batu karang besar bagaikan membelah lautan, kejernihan air laut membuat terumbu karang terlihat dengan jelasnya. Dari atas kapal ferry yang membawanya, Jongin melihat pemandangan laut dengan binocularnya. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada kapal-kapal nelayan yang lebih kecil. Deru mesin kapal dan riak air laut menambah kesan hangatnya suasana musim panas milik mereka berdua, Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Pantai Kabut Musim Panas,

Air tengah lautan setinggi pinggang belum pasang, Kyungsoo sudah mencelupkan diri disana, dari arah pantai Jongin berlari mengambil kuda-kuda dan kemudian ikut menceburkan diri di laut. Ia menyeret Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke laut.

"J-Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

BYURR!

Mereka bermain air. Jongin menyipratkan air laut kearah Kyungsoo dengan cepat, Kyungsoo juga membalasnya sambil menyipitkan mata, menghalangi air laut masuk ke dalam matanya yang besar itu. kegiatan selanjutnya adalah mereka menyelam dengan peralatan sederhana yang mereka sewa tak jauh dari tempat mereka menyelam.

Matahari musim panas terasa begitu terang dan hangat. Cahaya memantul dari permukaan laut berwarna biru, aroma bunga khas perbukitan dapat tercium hingga ke ujung pantai. Kyungsoo menutup mata dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di depan dadanya, berdoa dengan khidmat dari atas bukit, Jongin menyusulnya. Ia tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Lautan sesaat membisu.

"Apa permintaanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin, mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kalau kau?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum merekah.

"Kau bilang terlebih dahulu." Balas kyungsoo.

"Tidak, kau duluan."

"Kita katakan bersama ya. 1,2,3..." Kyungsoo memberi aba-aba,

"SEMOGA SETIAP HARI SEPERTI INI."

"kena kau!" Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas, merasa Kyungsoo menjiplak kata-katanya.

Sebenarnya tidak. Mereka memang mengatakannya secara bersamaan.

Seekor anjing menghampiri mereka, mereka tertawa geli ketika membaca kertas yang tertempel di punggung anjing, 'Penginapan Sederhana'

Mengikuti anjing tersebut, sampailah mereka di penginapan sederhana milik seorang nenek tua.

Suara lonceng dan sayup-sayup berita akan adanya badai esok hari dalam perkiraan cuaca terdengar di telinga mereka, tapi sepertinya tak seberapa diperhatikan oleh Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk makan dengan lahapnya. Pemilik penginapan menjamu mereka dengan makan siang.

"Apakah dia seorang gadis tomboy?"

"Apa?" sahut Jongin.

Nenek pemilik penginapan datang dengan sebuah teapot besar dan dengan sembarangan menuangkannya pada gelas Jongin, Jongin agak kurang sigap sehingga teh itu menumpahi sedikit bajunya. Nenek itu sudah rabun ternyata.

"Hidup bahagia dan jangan bertengkar." Nasehat nenek itu.

"Iyaaa Nyonya!" jawab Kyungsoo penuh semangat dengan suara yang ia buat-buat seperti suara anak gadis.

Nenek itu segera masuk kembali kedalam penginapan.

"Sepertinya matanya rabun." Bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Itulah yang akan terjadi jika kau tua." Sahut nenek itu dari kejauhan.

"Ternyata telinganya cukup tajam." Bisik Jongin lebih pelan.

"Ini hanya telinga, Semua terdengar jelas. Tapi lebih baik lagi kau mati ketika tua, ya.. mati" Jawabnya lagi setengah menggerutu.

Jongin menahan tawa, sementara Kyungsoo terheran.

"Kau mau tambah?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin soal makanan.

"Silahkan ambil sendiri." Sang nenek masih saja ikut menjawab percakapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Pecahlah tawa mereka.

Jongin menatap pemandangan malam di sekitar penginapan melalui jendela besar yang terbuka lebar di kamar mereka berdua. Keadaan sekitar tertutup kabut yang berputar-putar seperti helai-helai kain kelabu yang terputus namun tak lama kabut itu hilang, hujan turun cukup deras. Jongin mendengarkan suara-suara malam yang bercampur dengan hujan, agak membosankan sehingga membuatnya mendendangkan sebuah lagu.

Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam lemari yang tertulis 'barang-barang yang tertinggal', sambil ia mendengarkan Jongin bernyanyi.

"_byeolduldo jami dunun ibam"_

_Malam ini bahkan bintang tidur, kau menatap laut sendirian_

"_honjasuh barabonun bada"_

_Ombak menarikan tarian kesepian mereka, aku berjalan-jalan_

"_waerowun chumul chunun pado"_

_Sayang temui aku malam ini."_

"_irohgeh suhsungigo itneh_

_onul bamen naui gyeoturo dorawajuo_

_gudae gwiyeh ikun najun moksori dashi dulryeojuo"_

"_gudaenun nemoseubul nemaumul ijyotna"_

_Sayangku ...kau lupa akan diriku dan hatiku._

"_chagawun barami nae sarangul jiwotna"_

_Apakah angin dingin menghapuskan cintamu_

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan ikut bernyanyi bersamanya.

"_modungeh yehjun gudaero igo"_

_Semuanya sama seperti dulu _

"_dallajil iyoon obnundeh, wooo"_

_Dan tak ada alasan untuk berubah_

"_nega gudaerur gurinun gosun"_

_Tapi yang membuatku merindukanmu..._

"_han yeorum bameui kum"_

_Yaitu mimpi di malam musim panas_

Mereka menyudahi lagu dan tertawa bersama. Kyungsoo menangkup dagunya dan menatap hujan.

"Hujan ini membuatku teringat sesuatu."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ketika ayah dan nenekku masih hidup, tukang pijat buta datang ke rumah. Usianya sekitar 60-tahunan dia buta sejak lahir."

Jongin mendengarkan Kyungsoo dengan seksama, hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman panjang.

"Suatu hari dia berkata padaku. 'Kyungsoo-ah... hujan turun dalam bentuk butiran atau seperti benang?' "

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Hujan turun dalam bentuk butiran, butiran demi butiran."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Malam itu aku memikirkan, apakah hujan sebenarnya seperti benang?"

"..."

"aku masih belum yakin, bagaimana hujan turun? Seperti benang atau butiran."

Kyungsoo merubah posisinya lebih tegap, tangannya tak lagi menopang dagu dan menoleh ke arah Jongin, "Kapan aku bisa tahu?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Jongin memandanginya sesaat, kemudian mencium bibir kyungsoo, gerakannya menekan lembut. Kyungsoo merasakan celah bibir Jongin yang lembab mengapit bibir bawahnya. Matanya masih memberikan respon keterkejutan dengan cara mengerjap-ngerjap yang kemudian melambat dan akhirnya tertutup. Kyungsoo merasakan ciuman Jongin. Pergerakan bibir Jongin berganti memutar, tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menyentuh pundak Jongin.

Ciuman terasa memabukkan

Kau akan Lupa hujan, Lupa segalanya

Malam itu begitu tenang di pinggir laut. Jongin menulis sesuatu di dalam buku hariannya. Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terlelap di penginapan, tak tega membangunkannya.

Jongin menatap langit malam yang nyaris tak berbintang, ia menghela nafas panjang.

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah yang mendekat, buru-buru jongin menutup bukunya dan mengaitkan kancing buku harian tersebut, kemudian tersenyum kepada siapa yang datang.

Kyungsoo menatapnya heran, "Sedang apa kau? Tak bisa tidur?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat di sebelah Jongin dan menggosok telapak tangannya kasar, angin darat yang betiup malam hari cukup membuatnya kedinginan. "Hujan sudah berhenti."

"Di pusat angin topan tak ada hujan atau angin, hanya ketenangan." Sahut Jongin sambil melihat langit.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kita berada di pusat angin topan?"

"Ah... indah sekali, Berapa besar kemungkinan melihat hal seperti ini?" Jongin menatap langit intens.

"Berapa besar kemungkinan kita bertemu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Seperti seberapa besar kemungkinan melihat bintang saat terjadi angin topan."

"aku telah mengambil keputusan."

"Ya? Apa itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku akan menangis untukmu, tertawa untukmu, dan hidup untukmu. Kau adalah pusat semestaku."

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau mudah tersinggung, cemburu, kikuk dan gagap saat berbohong tapi aku suka itu."

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, "Aku berharap kita bisa tinggal di sini selamanya."

"Jongin ah!" Kyungsoo menyusuri teras penginapan berharap menemukan keberadaan Jongin.

Lantai kayu penginapan masih basah seperti habis di pel, Kyungsoo berjingkat diatasnya hati-hati sambil terus meneriakkan nama Jongin. Ia juga melongok keluar jendela yang menghubungkan penginapan dengan halaman yang penuh dengan tanaman kering di sisi timur penginapan.

Ia melompat dari jendela ke halaman samping dan berjalan keluar menyusuri semak-semak sebelum pada akhirnya ia menemukan jalan setapak kecil yang panjang. Mungkin saja Jongin melewati jalan ini.

Pencarian Kyungsoo selesai, dari kejauhan ia melihat Jongin sedang menaburkan sesuatu dari atas tebing.

"Jongin-ah!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh dan melambaikan topinya, tersenyum memancarkan kehangatan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dan berlari kecil mendekati Jongin. Jongin mengarahkan telunjuknya pada gumpalan awan diatas langit. Kyungsoo berhenti berlari dan melihat awan-awan yang terbentuk cantik itu.

Pandangan Jongin tiba-tiba mengabur, Ia jatuh pingsan disaat Kyungsoo masih menikmati pemandangan sekitar.

"JONG IN-ah!"

Kyungsoo segera menopang kepala Jongin ke pangkuannya. Dan menepuk pipinya pelan.

"aku tidak apa-apa." Sahut Jongin lemah, darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

Kyungsoo melepas kemeja luarannya dan menyumpal hidung Jongin dengan itu.

"I-ini serius! Ayo pulang."

Kyungsoo setengah kepayahan membawa Jongin keluar dari pelabuhan, orang-orang segera menepi ketika kyungsoo buru-buru membawa Jongin keluar gate. Dari arah berlawanan mobil sedan hitam melaju cepat dan tepat berhenti di depan Kyungsoo yang tengah menggendong separuh tubuh Jongin.

Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari dalam mobil dan membantu Kyungsoo memasukkan Jongin ke dalam mobil.

Ibu Jongin keluar dari dalam mobil. Tubuh gemetar Kyungsoo didorong agak kasar oleh perempuan itu.

"Mana temanmu yang lain? Kau yang mengajari Jongin berbohong kan."

Plak

Tamparan itu mendarat di pipi Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia buru-buru masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan secepatnya membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo tak memegangi pipinya yang sakit, ia menunduk terdiam saja.

Tiga hari.

Tiga hari Jongin tidak masuk sekolah. Di tengah kelas sastra, Kyungsoo melamun memandangi bangku Jongin yang kosong.

"Sepanjang sejarah puisi Korea, tak ada bait formal yang sebanding dengan dengan _shijo. _Disukai oleh semua suku dan kelas." _Songsaengnim _ memukulkan tongkat rotannya diatas meja Kyungsoo, secara tak langsung menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berhenti melamun dan kembali menyimak pelajaran yang ia berikan.

Kelas pun berakhir, Kyungsoo tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruang kelasnya hingga hampir menabrak murid lain yang hendak keluar kelas. "ouch! Maaf!"

Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya kencang, ia hendak menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Jongin dirawat.

Kyungsoo tak pernah menyukai aroma rumah sakit sejak menengok almarhumah neneknya yang koma karena stroke, dulu sekali. Aroma itu campuran antara karbol, obat-obatan, dan keringat orang-orang yang hilir mudik tanpa suara di lorong-lorongnya.

Ia menemukan Jongin sedang menyantap makan siangnya di dalam ruangan sedang yang ia tinggali sekarang.

"Tereret! Pasukan penyelamat Kim Jongin tiba! Aku tahu dunia sedang krisis darah. Pangeran drakula, otakku kecil tapi darahku banyak. Aku akan jadi darahmu." Tanpa basa-basi, Kyungsoo masuk ruangan dan memperagakan beberapa adegan heroik dan berlutut tidak jelas dihadapan Jongin.

Jongin terpaku melihatnya, dia mencoba tersenyum tapi kaku. Bukan karena itu tidak lucu, bahkan Jongin ingin tertawa sekencangnya saat itu. Jongin mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah belakang Kyungsoo kemudian kembali tertunduk dan menatap makan siangnya.

Ayah dan Ibu Jongin menatapnya aneh.

Kyungsoo tak kuat menopang kakinya yang mendadak lemas, ia bangkit dan tersenyum gagap.

"Ah... HAHAHAHA, aku pikir ini ruangan kakekku, ya kakekku... kakek-adalah pemilik ruangan ini," Katanya terbata-bata, jelas sekali ia mencari-cari alasan dan merambat kearah pintu untuk siap-siap kabur.

Jongin tertawa pelan melihat aksi bodoh Kyungsoo, ia dibalas oleh tatapan tajam dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia berhenti tertawa dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Kyungsoo membantu ibunya menata ikan-ikan kering yang akan dijual di pasar di bawah terik matahari. Sebuah jet melintas dilangit, meninggalkan asap yang panjang, Kyungsoo melihatnya.

"_Aku suka langit."_

"_Juga awan dan matahari tenggelam."_

Kyungsoo berkata dalam hatinya, ia teringat kebiasaan lamanya mengumpulkan gambar-gambar langit dari majalah atau koran.

"_Dan juga menyukai pelangi diatas langit, Dan Kau? Apa yang kau senangi?"_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sempat Kyungsoo tanyakan di hari-hari ia menjenguk Jongin di rumah sakit. Jongin membalasnya, jawabannya sangat aneh,

"_aku menyukai seragam sekolah."_ Kata Jongin sambil menatap seragam sekolahnya yang tergantung rapi di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"_aku tahu aku pasti sudah gila, kenapa seragam sekolah terlihat begitu indah."_

"_Aku benci bau ikan di tubuh ibuku."_

Kyungsoo menatap punggung ibunya, mengingat beliau memasak ikan asin setiap hari. Katanya itu menu keberuntungan keluarga.

"_Aku tak suka lauk dari ikan, sungguh. Saat mata mereka menatapku dari atas meja, itu menakutkan." _

Itu yang pernah Kyungsoo katakan untuk meyakinkan Jongin.

"_Aku benci jarum suntik. Tidak bisakah obatnya dimunum saja?"_

Jawaban Jongin kala itu membuat Kyungsoo terdiam sambil menatap infus yang melekat di tangan Jongin.

"_Yang paling menyedihkan adalah ketika ibu tidur membelakangiku." _Kyungsoo membuat pernyataan lagi.

"_Bagiku hal yang paling menyedihkan adalah..."_

Ketika Jongin mendengar percakapan antara dokter dengan kedua orang tuanya dan ayahnya menangis. Itu adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan bagi Jongin.

Pulang sekolah, Kyungsoo berjalan bersama Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka melewati jalanan berbunga di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Kyungsoo berjalan duluan, sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bercanda saling mengunci tubuh, sesekali tertawa. Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol dan akhirnya lolos dari jebakan Chanyeol.

"Hei, Kau mau kemana? Rumah sakit?" tanya Sehun yang kini mengimbangi langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo, meninggalkan duo _dorky _di belakang.

"Aku tak bisa sering menjenguknya. Orang tuanya tak suka jika aku datang, terlebih ibunya." Sahut Kyungsoo pasrah sambil mengencangkan tali ranselnya.

"Kapan dia keluar? Terlalu lama untuk anemia." Tanya Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan selama di pulau Kabut? Kalian dapat nasib sial disana?" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan menyamai langkah Kyungsoo di depan.

Kyungsoo mencabut ilalang liar dan menggoyangkannya kesana kemari,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kau menyembunyikannya dari kami?" Baekhyun terus menginterogasi Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia menciummu?" Chanyeol menyenggol Kyungsoo keras, Kyungsoo agak oleng namun ia bisa menguasai keadaan.

"Apa benar dia menciummu? Hanya itu?"

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan ocehan ketiga teman-temannya, dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai di rumah.

* * *

Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya.

Thanks 4 reading, but comment plz.


	6. The Last

Kyungsoo menenggak cola sampai setengahnya. Ia beristirahat dari kegiatan berolah raga di sekolah pagi itu. Anak-anak basket mengambil alih lapangan. Mereka bergerak lincah memperebutkan bola dan mementalkannya secara sadis di permukaan beton lapangan basket. Bukankah... Jongin dulu ikut klub basket? Kyungsoo memandang sosok yang menjulang yang menjadi bintang lapangan. Namanya lah yang paling sering di teriakkan gadis-gadis di pinggir lapangan. KRIS.

Jam istirahat masih berlaku, Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Ini pemandangan aneh, selama sekolah Kyungsoo jarang berada di perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo membawa setumpuk buku dan berjalan di koridor. Ia berpapasan dengan Kris, anak kelas sebelah.

"Tunggu." Kyungsoo berbalik arah dan berjalan di samping Kris, Kris tidak berhenti dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Kau, Kau tahu Jongin kan?"

"Ya."

Kyungsoo sedikit iritasi, gosip yang menyebar bahwa Kris anak yang tidak ramah itu cukup benar adanya.

"Dia temanmu juga kan? Ah tidak- maksudku kau satu tim basket dengannya kan?"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Tetap tak menganggap keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Mantan."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian kembali membuat pernyataan.

"Dia sedang sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Apa urusanku?"

"Eh?"

"Itu kata yang dia ucapkan ketika tim kami sekarat tapi ia memilih untuk membolos latihan."

Kyungsoo menatap Kris yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku ingat kalian begitu dekat."

"Dulu."

Jam sekolah pun berbunyi pertanda kelas berikutnya akan dimulai. Kris melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di koridor.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak berkedip di rumah sakit. Jongin sedang membaca buku pelajaran yang Kyungsoo pinjamkan untuknya.

"aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika bola mata itu keluar dari tempatnya jika kau memandangiku terus seperti itu." Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Oh..."

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada masalah di sekolah? Amber mengganggumu lagi?" Jongin melipat bukunya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada... aku hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh. Aku ingin melihatmu... bermain basket lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo ragu.

Jongin terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum. "Kau ingin melawanku? Atau kau ingin aku mengajarimu?"

"Apa tinggi-mu itu karena bermain basket?"

"Iya, hem maksudku mungkin. Kau mau? Aku agak susah dengan tinggi badanmu itu." Sahut Jongin sambil memainkan ujung pulpen yang ia bawa.

"Apa maksudmu susah dengan tinggi badanku?"

Jongin tersenyum nakal, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Saat menciummu, tubuhku membungkuk terlalu kebawah."

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin pelan, kemudian keduanya tertawa.

Rumah Sakit, Akhir Musim Panas 1996

Siang itu Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya berencana mengunjungi Jongin.

"Lantai berapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Lantai 2, belok ke kiri setelah naik tangga." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kami membeli jus dulu. Nanti akan menyusulmu."

Kyungsoo menganguk pelan dan lanjut naik tangga ke atas, mereka berpisah disitu.

Kyungsoo menaiki tangga dengan cepat, namun ia memperlambat gerakannya ketika melihat sosok perempuan yang biasanya bersikap galak padanya terduduk menangis sambil menutup mukanya. Kyungsoo ikut cemas, dipercepat langkahnya agar bisa bertemu Jongin secepatnya. Ada apa?

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Jongin. Hening.

Ia mendapati Ayah Jongin duduk mematung di depan tempat tidur, memandangi seragam pasien Jongin yang terlipat dengan rapi.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis pemikiran-pemikiran buruk soal Jongin. Ia berlari ke ruang kepala perawat, menundukkan badannya dan bertanya pada suster yang bertugas disana.

"Dimana pasien kamar 203?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Siapa?"

"Kamar 203, Kim Jongin."

"Dia menghilang pagi ini." Jawab suster tersebut dengan nada sedih.

"Pergi kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Saya kurang tahu."

Kyungsoo terdiam, berbagai pertanyaan muncul satu persatu bagai jamur di musim penghujan, ia membalik langkahnya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Terlalu bingung saat itu.

"Berikan ini pada ruang anak. " Kepala perawat itu menyerahkan beberapa map yang berisi dokumen pada perawat lainnya. "Dan juga beritahu jika Ada pasien hilang pagi ini."

"Siapa?"

"Pasien Kim Jongin , kamar 203."

"Pasien Leukimia itu?"

Kyungsoo tercekat. Percakapan para perawat yang ia dengar di belakangnya membuat dirinya _shock._

Lagu musim panas pun berubah menjadi dentingan piano hutan musim gugur, Kyungsoo berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari Jongin. Di terowongan kereta, di tempat dulu mereka berbelanja peralatan seni, area perbukitan dan jalanan yang biasa ia dan Jongin lewati.

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sejenak, mengambil nafas banyak-banyak dan kemudian berlari lagi untuk mencari Jongin.

Ia teringat suatu tempat yang belum ia datangi untuk mencari Jongin hari itu, Area mercusuar!

Kyungsoo meletakkan sepedanya begitu saja, kemudian melompati pagar pembatas mercusuar dan berlarian mencari Jongin di setiap sudut, namun nihil. Jongin tak ada juga disana.

Putus asa, akhirnya Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah kakeknya. Dengan letih ia menuntun sepedanya, Kakeknya sedang menyiram tanaman yang tumbuh berjajar rapi di dalam pot-pot terakota, di depan rumah.

Sang kakek hanya memandangnya sekilas, kemudia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kyungsoo membuka tirai kerang rumah kakeknya, masih tertunduk lesu.

Tak lama, ia melihat seseorang perlahan bangkit dari salah satu peti mati buatan kakeknya. Kyungsoo sedikit berjingkat karena kaget.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya." Jongin-orang yang berada didalam peti itu- berkata sendiri, tanpa memperhatikan kalau Kyungsoo melihatnya.

Kyungsoo merubah ekspresinya menjadi marah. Suara deru nafas Kyungsoo menyadarkan Jongin akan keberadaannya. Jongin tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. Namun apa yang ia lakukan tak mendapatkan balasan yang sama dari Kyungsoo. Ia membanting tas ranselnya ke lantai.

"APA KAU SENANG?!" Teriaknya pada Jongin, kemudian pergi dari situ.

Jongin melihat kepergian Kyungsoo, sedikit merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo berdiri di area mercusuar menatap lautan. Gemuruh angin terdengar berlalu begitu saja, pergerakannya membuat helai-helai rambut Kyungsoo beterbangan. Laut menyimpan banyak kesunyian tanpa ia sadari. Sinar matahari sore masih terang benderang, hanya saja sinarnya tetap tak dapat merubah raut wajah kelam Kyungsoo.

Jongin tengah berlari menyusulnya. Terdengar langkah kakinya dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri menatap lautan. Langkah itu kian melambat.

"Kyungsoo-ah..." sapanya dan mencoba tersenyum meski ia paksakan.

Kyungsoo tetap tak bergeming.

"Kyungsoo-ah... " ulang Jongin.

Jongin memanggilnya sekali lagi, kali ini suaranya bergetar, seperti ada yang mencekat tenggorokannya. Suaranya mendadak berubah menjadi isakan.

"Kyungsoo-ah..."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin, entah seperti apa ekspresi yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan pada Jongin, entah itu iba, marah, sedih atau senang Jongin masih baik-baik saja. Semua sepertinya bercampur jadi satu.

"Kyungsoo-ah... maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo kembali menatap lautan. Pandangannya mengabur, tak tega melihat Jongin, wajahnya pucat luar biasa.

Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya ,ia mengantarkan Jongin pulang. Mereka dalam diam ketika melewati bukit bunga yang mulai berganti warna, bahkan beberapa helai daun mulai berjatuhan di tanah. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya lemah di punggung Kyungsoo, tangannya berpegangan pada pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah..."

"hem?"

"Saat aku memanggil, akankah kau selalu menjawabku?" tanya lemah Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming, tetap fokus pada jalanan yang ia lewati.

"Kyungsoo-ah.."

"Ya."

Jongin terus memanggil dan Kyungsoo akan menjawab. Begitu terus mereka katakan sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Rumah Kakek, Akhir Musim Panas 1996.

Ibu Kyungsoo datang menghadiri rumah mertuanya dan mengirim beberapa makanan.

"Ayah, Jangan pulang terlalu sore, aku memasakkan sup ikan kesukaanmu."

"Baik, jaga dirimu."

"Iya." Ibu Kyungsoo kembali mengikat kain pembungkus bekas tempat makan siang kakek.

Kakek beranjak dari tempatnya, membereskan sisa-sisa kertas yang berserakan di meja. Tak lama kemudian sosok perempuan cantik hadir di depannya. Wanita itu membungkukkan badannya, dan memberikan salam.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Kakek kyungsoo.

"Aku mencari Tn. Do Man-geum."

"Ya aku sendi-"

Kakek Kyungsoo tercekat dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Kakek Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Anda seperti yang kubayangkan." Ucap perempuan itu penuh kelembutan sembari maju beberapa langkah danmengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung identitas perang yang telah menghitam termakan usia. Tangan kakek Kyungsoo terulur meraihnya.

"Ibuku sudah lama menyimpannya. Beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Kakek Kyungsoo menatap ragu perempuan itu.

"Jika anda tak keberatan, aku ingin anda mengurus pemakamannya." Katanya sopan.

"Dia meninggal dengan damai?" Tanya kakek kyungsoo sedikit tercekat.

"Dia meninggal dengan damai." Jawab perempuan itu, sama tercekatnya dengan Kakek Kyungsoo.

Kakek Kyungsoo menatap kalungnya, kalung pemberian pada cinta pertamanya.

Kyungsoo menemani kakeknya pergi untuk mengurus pemakaman. Keduanya sibuk di dalam pikiran masing-masing, bus yang mereka naiki melewati kawasan perkotaan yang cukup padat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kyungsoo memberikan waktu untuk kakeknya mengurus jenazah. Sementara ia menunggu di luar sendirian. Masih melamun.

"Seandainya kita bertemu lebih cepat, Kenapa kita sulit bertemu?"

"Terima kasih, kau masih ingat padaku."

Kakek Kyungsoo selesai merawat jenazah, yang disaksikan beberapa anggota keluarga yang terisak-isak akibat kehilangan. Kini ia diberi waktu sendiri untuk ber-monolog dengan jenazah kekasihnya.

"Maaf aku tak pernah membelikanmu baju saat kau masih hidup."

Kakek mengelus pelan ornamen bunga magnolia yang secara khusus ia berikan pada kain pembungkus jenazah.

"Kumohon terimalah, aku membuat yang terbaik untukmu. Di dunia lain, kita akan bertemu. Dan tak akan pernah berpisah lagi. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, aku akan menyusul." Isaknya tak beraturan.

"_Jongin, hari ini cinta Kakek terpenuhi. Dia bertemu Soo-im. Seperti katamu, orang yang saling mencintai bisa bertemu setelah mati."_

"_Sepertinya takdir tak sesederhana seperti yang kukira."_

Jongin mengingat kalimat kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia menjenguknya. Ia kini hanya dapat menatap cahaya luar dari dalam ruangannya. Helaian rambutnya mulai rontok dan kulitnya berubah kasar.

"_Nenek So-im juga merindukan kakek."_

"_Menurutmu, apa kita bisa saling mencintai seperti kakek?"_

Lamunan Jongin terbuyarkan oleh teriakan Kyungsoo dari luar ruangan.

"Pangeran Drakula!"

Pintu dibuka dengan cepat dan langsung menutup sendirinya, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ruangan Jongin berubah. Tata letaknya masih sama, hanya ada tirai transparan yang memisahkan mereka.

Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan berpikiran ini adalah sebuah proses isolasi pengaruh luar ketika tubuh tak mampu lagi menahan serangan buruk dari lingkungan luar. Itu berarti... penyakit Jongin mulai menggerogoti kekebalan tubuhnya. Ini berarti buruk bagi Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo tak akan berpikir kesana, soal sistem imun dan segala istilah medis-yang menurutnya-buruk untuk didengar ia tak akan pusing. Ia tak akan berlari ke perpustakaan hanya untuk meminjam kamus istilah kedokteran untuk mengetahui keluhan-keluhan Jongin.

Jongin menatapnya nanar, "Aku, terkena kutukan Ratu Jahat."

Kyungsoo mencoba kuat, ia menghampiri Jongin dan menjawabnya pelan, "bagaimana aku bisa menghilangkannya?"

"Aku harus dicium pangeran manis." Jawabnya bergetar.

"Tunggu sebentar, J-Jongin." Kyungsoo berbalik arah dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan keran wastafel dan menangis disana. Cintanya sangat tulus pada Jongin, ia tak mau kutukan Ratu semakin membuat Jongin menderita.

Kyungsoo melihat cairan penyegar nafas yang masih utuh dari rak teratas, segera ia mengambilnya dan segera memakainya.

Jongin menunggui Kyungsoo dengan sabar, tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan selang infus yang masih terhubung di tangannya.

Terdengar suara pintu di buka lalu ditutup. Kyungsoo dengan malu malu menunjukkan cairan penyegar nafas yang tinggal separuh itu di hadapan Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum sekilas, merutuki kebodohan dan otak kecil Kyungsoo.

"Dasar bodoh, kita tak bisa melakukannya secara langsung."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jongin memajukan tubuhnya mendekat ke Kyungsoo, dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke tirai tembus pandang yang memisahkan mereka. Kyungsoo melakukan hal sama dari arah berlawanan. Keduanya saling menempelkan tangan, sebelum akhirnya mereka menyatukan bibir mereka, walaupun terhalang oleh tirai... tetap saja bisa dikatakan mereka sedang berciuman.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar Jongin pelan, ia harus pulang karena besok ada ujian. Jongin juga harus beristirahat.

Ia membungkuk ketika melewati Ibu Jongin yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Ibu Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo..." Jawab Kyungsoo sopan.

"Duduklah." Ibu Kyungsoo berkata pelan.

Dengan agak gugup, Kyungsoo duduk tegak disamping ibu Jongin.

"apa yang kau suka dari Jongin?"

Kyungsoo terkejut, suka? Suka yang seperti apa?

"D-dia teman yang baik."

"Aku sudah tahu. Katakanlah sejujurnya, apapun jawabanmu aku tak apa."

Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya yang tiba-tiba membeku, grogi.

"Apakah dia tampan?" tanya Ibu Jongin.

"Iya."

"Dia memang tampan, aku berkata begini bukan karena dia putraku satu-satunya."

Kyungsoo mendengarkan perkataan Ibu Jongin, ia hanya diam pasif.

"Melihat semua ini, banyak hal yang membuatku sedih. Dia begitu tampan dan menarik tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuknya."

Ada jeda di kalimatnya, kemudian ia melanjutkannya.

"Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Jika ada yang bisa kau lakukan padanya... kumohon lakukanlah."

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo seperti biasa tidur ditemani ibunya. Bukan karena ia manja, memang tak ada kamar lagi di rumahnya yang kecil. Sejak kecil Kyungsoo tidur bersama ibunya di ruang tengah yang disulap menjadi tempat tidur ketika malam tiba. Ia menepuk satu-dua nyamuk yang hinggap di pipinya, sementara ibunya masih tetap membelakanginya bergerak kesana kemari mengambil posisi yang enak.

"Ibu, bagaimana ibu bertahan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Apa?" Ibunya masih terjaga, sesekali juga ikut menepuk kulitnya yang gatal akibat gigitan nyamuk.

"Ketika Ayah meninggal. Apa ibu pernah merindukannya?"

Lama ibunya menjawab, ia merubah posisinya lagi. "Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

...

"Tentu terkadang ibu memikirkannya. Ibu juga merindukan ayahmu."

Pertama kali, ibu Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka kepada anaknya. Selama hidup Kyungsoo nyaris ibunya tak pernah bercerita tentang hal-hal pribadinya, ia terlalu sibuk mencari uang sebagai pembuat ikan kering.

Kyungsoo bergumam dalam benaknya,

"_Ditinggalkan sama menakutkannya dengan meninggalkan. Aku akan mengingatmu, tapi siapa yang akan mengingatku?" _

Suatu hari Jongin juga memikirkan hal yang sama, ia berkata pada Kyungsoo, ketika kondisinya semakin parah.

"Ketika aku tak ada, semua orang yang kukenal akan seiring berjalannya waktu... hanya teman, orang tua dan kau yang ingat. Dan setelah sekian lama, siapa yang akan ingat? Setelah lama berlalu,kau juga akan melupakanku?"

Jongin bergerak gusar, rasa sakit itu menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasa ingin muntah, lemas, sariawan di dalam mulut pening semua jadi satu,

"Tidak, aku akan selalu ingat. Itu sangat menakutkan." Kyungsoo tak suka keputus asaan Jongin dalam hal mempercayainya, ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika dokter menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit ke pembuluh darah Jongin.

"Ingatlah aku, Seperti kata kakekmu mati hanya tubuh yang mati bukan pikiran. Aku ingin kau mengingatku sepanjang hidupmu."

Jongin terus berbicara sambil setengah mengerang kesakitan.

Kyungsoo melihat dokter dan perawat tampak kuwalahan, Jongin berteriak-teriak kesakitan dan menepis obat-obatan yang harus ia gunakan, pecahan botol obat sampai di kaki Kyungsoo.

Di depan sebuah gerai telepon, Tubuh Kyungsoo yang kecil bergetar hebat, ia menangis melihat kelakuan Jongin yang berulang-ulang seperti itu ketika ia berkunjung sementara tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Jongin tak mau lagi mendengar perkataan orang sekitarnya.

Kyungsoo menekan nomor telepon kamar Jongin, hendak memberi pesan suara.

"Aku akan melupakanmu, Otakku kecil jadi aku akan melupakanmu setelah beberapa hari. Akan kubelikan kroket untuk seorang gadis."

"Tidak!" Teriak Jongin dengan perasaan tak menentunya. "Bahkan setelah mati aku akan tetap di hatimu. Kau tak bisa pacaran dengan gadis manapun.

"Aku akan menikahi wanita cantik dan punya banyak anak. Menghasilkan banyak uang. Dan sangat bahagia." Kyungsoo semakin terisak. "Itu kulakukan agar kau bisa melihatnya."

Badai melanda semenanjung Korea saat itu. Kapal-kapal tak berani melaut dan jadwal penyebrangan antar pulau ditutup. Sempat diberitakan beberapa pohon besar tumbang akibat hantaman badai.

Kyungsoo kembali mengunjungi Jongin di rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum melihat Jongin sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Kyungsoo-ah..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kembali ke pulau itu. Bawa aku kesana."

Kyungsoo menunjukkan dua buah tiket kapal tujuan Pulau Kabut. Ia tersenyum, "Sebagai permintaan maafku juga...Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya, tangannya membuka tirai tembus pandang dan meraih jemari Kyungsoo dan memelukanya.

Kyungsoo membawa Jongin keluar rumah sakit. Mereka menaiki taksi. Cuaca benar-benar buruk saat itu, bisa mereka dengarkan dari radio taksi.

'_Kilasan berita. Karena ada angin topan yang bergerak ke utara, maka larangan berlayar diberlakukan'_

Sayup-sayup berita terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Jongin terus memandang keluar jendela, wajahnya benar-benar pucat dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Ulang tahunmu dua hari sebelum ulang tahunku. " Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menganguk ragu.

"Karena kau lahir terlebih dahulu, Kau menunggu sendiri di dunia tanpaku." Jongin menghela nafas, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Di masa depan... aku akan menunggumu sangat lama. Jangan terburu-buru , ulur waktu selama kau mau. Maafkan keegoisanku." Lanjutnya parau.

"Selama aku hidup, takkan ada hari tanpamu. Dan takkan pernah ada."

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

Mereka sampai di pelabuhan, berita soal badai dan larangan kapal berlayar berulang-ulang disiarkan. Dari kaca televisi tampak pemandangan badai yang cukup mengerikan. Keadaan diluar ruang tunggu penumpang kapal juga tak kalah menakutkan, pohon-pohon palem sepanjang jalan menuju pelabuhan melengkung siap tercabut dari akarnya.

Kyungsoo memapah Jongin untuk duduk di salah satu bangku ruang tunggu. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lemah,

"Kyungsoo-ah..."

"Kita bisa pergi. Pasti, aku akan mengusahakannya." Kyungsoo memberi kode pada Jongin untuk sabar menunggunya. "Kau bisa menunggunya kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali, memastikan.

Kyungsoo menuju meja pelayanan tiket.

"Ahjusshi, aku punya dua tiket kapal ferry. Kapan akan berangkat?"

"Ditunda." Ahjusshi penjaga tiket membalik papan pemberitahuan DITUNDA ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Ke meja sebelah untuk pengembalian uang."

Telepon berdering, petugas itu mengangkatnya.

"Halo, ini dermaga Jangseungpo. Iya, tidak hanya keberangkatan jam 2 tapi semua jadwal di tunda."

Kyungsoo masih tak mau pergi dari tempatnya, kemudian segera ia menuju pintu keberangkatan yang terbuat dari kaca itu, namun tak satupun pintu terbuka, semua terkunci.

Sudah tak ada siapapun di pelabuhan itu, kecuali ahjusshi penjaga tiket yang bersiap-siap akan meninggalkan tempat juga.

"Ahjusshi! Ijinkan kami naik ferry!" Kyungsoo menghampiri paman itu dan mencengkeram lengannnya.

"astaga! Apa kau sudah gila? Tak melihat badai diluar?"

"T-tolonglah, aku harus pergi. Kumohon." Pinta Kyungsoo meski dalam hatinya tahu ini tidak mungkin.

Jongin melihat perjuangan Kyungsoo, ia ingin mengalah dengan memanggil Kyungsoo rasanya berat untuknya, nafasnya tersengal dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Rasa ingin muntah juga membuat tubuhnya melemah.

Kyungsoo jatuh terpental di lantai yang keras, sekuriti mengamankannya karena ia terus berteriak dan memohon pada petugas.

Badai semakin kencang, melebihi batas normal, tak ada yang melintas di jalanan, pelabuhan terasa sepi orang-orang yang berada di pelabuhan terdiam di sudut-sudut ruangan mengeratkan mantel mereka, menunggu badai reda dalam diam.

Jongin mengambil nafas sekuat tenaga, rasanya dia sudah tak sanggup bernafas lagi. Ia sudah tak mampu mengangkat wajahnya lagi, rasa sakit menjalar cepat sekali.

"_Terima kasih Kyungsoo... Terima kasih telah membuatku memiliki kenangan manis... Dan aku bersyukur bahwa aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Kau adalah laut dalam hidupku."_

"_Maafkan aku . Maafkan aku tak bisa tinggal di sampingmu dan telah mencintaimu."_

Bahkan hanya mengatakannya dalam hati, Jongin bisa menangis.

"_Kumohon berbahagialah. Karena aku mencintaimu, kau harus bahagia."_

"_Cukup dengan kapalnya, kembalilah... sayang, ini sakit sekali, tak bisa kutahan."_

Kyungsoo kembali ke hadapan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah. Kapal tak bisa berangkat karena badai."

"_Jangan menangis... aku mohon. Tidak apa-apa." _

Jongin menggeleng pelan, mencoba tersenyum mesti getir.

"Aku sangat ingin membawamu kesana, tapi sepertinya tak mungkin." Kyungsoo makin sesenggukan, ini adalah permintaan Jongin dan ia tak bisa mengabulkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah..."

"Maafkan aku..."

Kyungsoo mengulang kalimat pendeknya berulang-ulang.

Entah Jongin masih mendengarnya atau tidak... tubuh kaku itu jatuh ke pelukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

Suara hantaman badai masih terdengar dari sana.

Kereta api melintas, Pulau Kabut tampak jelas, Anak anjing berlarian di tebing dan saling menyalak semua tetap berjalan seperti biasa setelah badai reda.

Suasana kelas Kyungsoo sepi. Hanya ada dia yang menatap bunga lily putih yang diletakkan di atas meja Jongin.


	7. Prologue

Present,

Pesisir, Musim Panas 2006

Kyungsoo berdiam diri didalam peti mati buatan Kakeknya. Sinar matahari dari celah atap menyorot wajahnya yang tak berhenti menangis. Kakek Kyungsoo masih hidup, ia pun memandang sedih pada cucunya kemudian menatap jalanan berdebu dari jendela besar rumahnya.

Kyungsoo merubah penampilannya dari seragam kantornya. Ia berpenampilan seadanya dengan baju-baju lama miliknya. Bahkan ia memakai celana hanya pada sebatas mata kakinya, beruntung ukuran pinggangnya tak berubah. Jaket army bekas juga ia kenakan. Kyungsoo Pergi ke Pulau Kabut sendirian.

Berjalan ke penginapan yang pernah ia datangi sepuluh tahun yang lalu bersama Jongin. Ia pun muncul dari dalam rerimbunan pohon.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat pemilik penginapan masih sama. Ia tersenyum, nenek itu sibuk memetik sawi.

"Nyonya." Sapa Kyungsoo pelan.

"Mau sewa kamar? Berapa orang?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, pendengaran nenek itu masih tajam, meski dia terlihat semakin tua.

Kreet...

Suara pintu lemari kayu yang Kyungsoo buka.

Ia kembali ke kamar yang pernah ia tinggali bersama Jongin. Membuka lemari 'Barang yang Tertinggal' Lemari itu sedikit berdebu. Barangnya juga semakin bertambah. Kyungsoo mencari benda Jongin yang tertinggal. Tas.

Letaknya paling bawah, laba-laba bersarang disana. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Pertama ia menemukan botol obat kanker yang sudah kadaluwarsa. Ia menghela nafas. Benda berikutnya adalah sebuat buku harian.

Tulisan Jongin rapi, ada beberapa gambar tangannya juga. Ia menggambar laut, matahari terbenam, bahkan pohon pome yang tumbuh di depan rumahnya. Noda sari buah pome juga terlihat disana, entah apa yang Jongin lakukan untuk membuat itu, memecah buah pome diatasnya, mungkin.

Dihalaman terakhir, ada sketsa kasar pulau Kabut, seperti dibuat tergesa-gesa.

_Saat bibit ini menjadi bunga dan menutupi bukit ini, Aku kaan datang bersama Kyungsoo._

_Aku akan kembali tahun depan dan tahun berikutnya._

_Bukit yang diselimuti bunga akan menjadi hadiahku untuk Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo ingat di hari dimana Jongin pingsan. Ia seperti menyebar bibit bunga dari dalam topinya. Itukah hadiah untuk Kyungsoo? Ia pun tersenyum, memorinya bekerja.

_Aku penasaran dengan warna bungannya, Akan seperti apakah wajah Kyungsoo ketika melihatnya?_

Kyungsoo takjub melihat bukit yang dimaksud Jongin. Wajahnya berubah senang, bukit itu berwarna ungu karena bunga yang berwarna ungu tumbuh disana.

_Indah sekali bukan? Berapa besar kemungkinan melihat hal seperti ini?_

"_Seperti seberapa besar kemungkinan melihat bintang saat terjadi angin topan."_

Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin,

_Berapa besar, kemungkinan kita bertemu?_

_Kyungsoo-ah..._

"_Ya?"_

_Kyungsoo-ah..._

"_Ya?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu."_

-Tamat-

Thanks bagi yang sudah membacanya , spesial thanks buat yang memberi review.

Tolong jangan di re-upload tanpa sepengetahuan author (Playwithkai). Dan NO Plagiat. Thanks.


End file.
